Reeses Peices
by kawaii doggie ears
Summary: She broke up with him three years ago. Today he hit her with his car. Recording a album is hard enough, but when you throw in a girlfriend you never stopped loving, and a child you never knew you had, life for the famous Inuyasha just got harder.
1. Oh Dear

**_Reese's Pieces_**

**_Chapter 1: Oh Dear _**

_November 1st 2002_

"I can't believe it Kagome! They signed me! Me! I have a recording contract with POS Studios! This is the best thing that ever happened to me, and they want me and the band on the road right away." A teenage boy said falling back onto his bed, his silver hair falling onto the red comforter.

The girl who he was speaking to sat down next to him. Kagome Higurashi had just arrived at her boyfriend's house to be met with a very happy hanyou. For years his band had been trying to get their feet off the ground and after a brief brush with luck, it seemed they had.

"So you're not going to be here Friday?" She asked sadly. Her usually happy blue eyes were cold and misty as she tried her hardest not to get upset. She wanted to be happy for him, she really did, but for some reason her emotions had been on overdrive and the new news was just not helping.

"Of coarse not! I have to leave tonight so I can catch my flight to Florida with all the guys." He got off his bed to rummage through his closet for his suitcase.

"Why was there something special happening on Friday?" He asked pulling his suitcase out and throwing it on the bed beside her.

She had an inner battle within herself to tell him or not. If she did and he delayed his trip just for her she would feel awful. But if he chose to go knowing full well how important it was for her, no she couldn't stand that kind of rejection.

"No, nothing special." She said sadly as she stood up and put on a fake smile. "I have to get going. Call me when you get there." With that said she headed for the door and had it shut before he had time to respond. It was only once she made it out the front door did she let the tears fall, what in hell was wrong with her?

Inuyasha was bewildered by her behavior, but he didn't have time to worry about her now. They had a band meeting in an hour before they had to get on the plane. Shrugging his shoulders he went on packing his suitcase throwing in random objects in no particular order, he would find out what was wrong later.

* * *

October_ 2nd 2005_

That later had come and gone for them. Inuyasha shook his head to stop the past from replaying in his mind. It had been a special day, Friday was their three year anniversary, but he had been so caught up in his own life to remember it.

The song on the radio was not easing his troubled mind. It always made him think of her, but for the life of him he didn't know why.

_Hey you coward  
Standing over there  
How's life treating you?  
It treating you good?  
That's how you're living  
Just like you should _

It had been almost three years since their breakup, but the pain was still fresh in his heart. She had been his first love, his high school sweatheart. The only thing he loved more was his music.

_That's why, that's right.  
Don't bother coming home at night  
Sing your songs love and lust.  
Cuz we all know you don't give a fuck_

His headache remanded him of earlier. Practice had gone as usual, Miroku their drummer was hitting the drums out of beat speeding up the tempo to quickly, Koga their base guitarist was complaining about not being the lead singer, and Inuyasha just got fed up and left which was the reason he was now driving home.

_When you were a kid  
Who was there?  
A father a mother,  
Somebody who cared_

He lived all alone in a glamorous condo in New York. Living in Hollywood was to hectic and had no privacy. In the end it had been too much for him.

_You have no excuse  
So hide your face  
In your child's eye  
You're a big disgrace_

He was also closer to Kagome's home town, even tough he refused to go back there.

_That's why, that's right.  
Don't bother coming home at night  
Sing your songs love and lust.  
Cuz we know you don't give a fuck_

That town itself was small, with all the things you would expect. It had a large grocery store, a few small parks and a downtown core filled with shops. The old crumbled roads led to nowhere in particular past houses holding very little interest. The trees were large and full of life but still the town held nothing for him anymore, not since she had run away.

_Five years come and gone  
Your still singing the same old song_

Their relationship had only managed to last two months after he had left. It crumbled to pieces after a horrible phone call. This came to no surprise to his band mates or manager. Rock stars and relationships don't work, or at least that's what they told him.

_Sing it baby, sing it to me  
Your busy, you try  
Your busy, you try  
Why'd you think I'd believe such a lie_

One night before their breakup she had called him while he was at a party. She had needed to see him, said there was something very important she had to tell him in person. But he had said he was too busy.

_That's why, that's right.  
Don't bother coming home at night_

She had said to forget about coming back, and to forget about her two. She had said goodbye and that was it. Angry at her he hung up as well. He was just as hard headed as her so he took his sweet time calling her back. But when he finally gotten around to it a month later, he was informed by her mother that she had dropped out of school and left without a word to anyone, including him.

_That's why, that's right.  
There won't be a home tonight_

Inuyasha angrily turned off the radio. "Damn it! Why do I keep thinking about her any way's she broke us up not me." He sighed as all his anger slipped away from him. He knew why he kept thinking about her, he still loved her.

Turning off the off ramp he made his way down Shrew Street. He didn't usually take this way, the neighborhood was a little shady, but it was a short cut to his apartment on the other side of town and it cut twenty minutes off his trip.

Sighing he thought about what he might to tonight. Call up Candy and drink all his troubles away? With pizza? Yup once he got home that was the first thing he would do. Call her up and maybe call over one of his fan girls for some fun.

Speaking of which his cell phone began to ring, taking his eyes off the road for a minute he grabbed his cell and lifted it up to his ear.

Smiling as he heard her sugary sweet voice purring into his ear he turned his eyes back on the road in time to see a woman out onto the road in front of his car and grabbed something. She shielded it with her body so that she took the full blow from the front of his Mercedes, sending her flying back to hit the hard concrete road.

_

* * *

Earlier that day… _

"Boy's its time for bed!" Kagome yelled from the kitchen to the two boys sitting on the living room floor, building a castle out of wooden blocks.

"Castle not done." The smallest of the boys said walking into the kitchen and grabbing onto her leg.

"Don't worry Shrio you can finish it tomorrow." She said picking him up and walking down their sunshine yellow hall to the last room on the right. It was Shrio and Shippo's.

They had been living in this two-bedroom apartment since Kagome had given birth to Shrio.

When he had turned one, she found Shippo abandoned in the park, hypothermic and dieing. Needless to say she fell in love with him right then and there and adopted him a month later.

Shippo would be turning six in three month's and was the only real male figure in Shrio's life. Him and Shippo had turned out to be quit the hassle, and this was just one of the time's she wished she wasn't a single parent.

"But I wanna finish!" Shrio said putting on his puppy dog pout and then jumped out of his crib.

'Damn hanyou heritage,' she thought as she chased after the overly happy hanyou.

It wasn't a surprise that he could run at only two, it seemed that being an hanyou speed's up the child's physical ability's, though he still had the body of a two year old, plus claws, fangs, and Inu ears of coarse.

Right now he had began his faze of chewing on things. Like book's, toys, shoes, and his favorite electrical cords.

She reached the living room to see Shrio had once again climbed up the curtains, his favorite spot in the house.

"Shrio baby, please come down." She said lifting her arms out to catch him.

"Nope."

"Baby, mommy's really tired could you please just come down." She asked feeling the days events taking there toll on her aching body.

"Aww…otay mommy." He said, sadly jumping into her arms.

She turned around to see Shippo still sitting on the floor playing with the blocks happing swaying his tale back and forth.

"Common Shippo it's bed time for you too"

"Do I have too?" He wined getting off the floor.

"Yes and if you come now I will read you a story." She said baiting him.

"STOWY!" Shrio squealed from her arms.

* * *

The traffic zoomed by their tenth floor apartment as Kagome snuggled deeper into her sea of blankets just to be woken a moment later by the sound of her door opening and the light filtering into her room. 

"Mommy?" A little voice asked from the side of her bed.

"What is it baby?" She asked pulling the corner on her comforter up for Shrio to snuggle into bed with her.

"I don't feel good." He said wrapping himself in her arms.

Kagome put her hand on his forehead. "Baby your burning up." She said.

Getting up she pulled some pants under her nightgown before she pulled it over her head and put on a sweater.

She looked over at the clock to see it was only a little after nine. "Baby lets get your brother, were going to the clinic." She said picking him up and headed to get Shippo.

"How are you feeling now little guy?" Kagome asked Shrio.

They were walking back to their apartment after a two hour wait at the clinic only to have Shrio's fever die down by the time the doctor finally came.

"All better." He said a lollypop sticking out of his mouth, a gift from the doctor. They were about two blocks for their home when Shrio saw a shinny penny sitting in the middle of the road.

"Penny!" Letting go of his mothers hand he wandered out into the street and picked up the shinny little object.

Kagome missed the warmth of he son's hand and looked back to see him standing in the middle of the road with a red car speeding towards him.

"Shrio No!" She cried letting go of Shippo's hand and ran to him and held him close to her chest taking the full impacted of the car.

She hit the ground with a bone crushing crunch and smacking her head on the pavement knocking her unconscious.

"Mommy?"

* * *

"Please let that be a dear" Inuyasha thought as he looked over the front of his car. 

"Nope definitely not a dear."

There laying in front of his limited addition C-14 Mercedes was a woman who looked to be in her twenty's with long black hair that had fallen in front of her face and appeared dead. He looked around to see if anyone had seen what happened. Shit would the tabloids love this. 'Inuyasha hits women while talking on cell phone'. For the next year of his life all he would be answering was questions of 'What is your opinion on cell phone use while driving'. Shit would he be charged for this? Could he go to jail!

"Mommy?" A little voice got Inuyasha's attention away from his own self-pity to see a boy about two or three shaking the woman's arm. She wasn't moving, should he call an ambulance? No that would attract way too much attention, especially from the police.

"Mommy are you otay?" The little boy said moving the hair out of her face.

Inuyasha let out a gasp as he looked into the face of his ex-girlfriend and the love of his life. The gasp apparently got the attention of the little boy on the ground who looked up at Inuyasha with big blue eyes like his mother's.

"You poo poo head! You hurt my mommy!" The boy screamed at him, but stopped when he looked at the hanyous face stunned.

It was like seeing a smaller image of him. The boy had long silver hair that fell over his shoulders stopping mid-back, two little Inu ears atop his head, and had little fangs adorning his mouth.

The only difference between him and his little clone was the boy's shocking blue eyes clearly not from a Hanyou heritage.

Inuyasha crouched down to the boy's height, "Hey little buddy what's your name?" He asked getting a better look at the boy.

"Um I'm Shrio"

"Ok Shrio we have to take your mommy to the hospital and I know your not supposed to go with stranger's but I know your mommy really well okay?" Inuyasha said picking Kagome up into his arms bridal style, a new sense of urgency overwhelming him.

"Um otay wuts you name?" He asked in his 2 year old squeaky voice. After carefully placing the unconscious Kagome in the back of his car he replied.

"I'm Inuyasha."

"Inuwasha." He replied testing the new word out on his tongue.

"No its In-u-ya-sh-a." He said opening the passenger door for Shrio.

"Inuwasha!"

"No Inuyasha." He said getting into the drivers seat, the cell phone which had been thrown on the floor during the crash totally forgotten. The dial tone signaling Candy had hung up on him.

"Dat's wut I say! Inuwaya." He said smiling.

"How about we stick to Inu okay?" Inuyasha said thoroughly annoyed at Shrio's inability to say his name right.

"Okie Inuwasha that all fluffy clouded to me!" He said happily chewing on his lollypop in the passenger seat, his unconscious mother forgotten for the moment.

Shippo couldn't believe it. He had been standing there with his mouth hanging open as he watched the scene unfold, only snapping out of it when the car pulled away.

To say he was in shock was an understatement. First his mom gets hit by a car saving his little brother, then a man that looks like a big Shrio gets out of the car. And to make matters worse Shrio drives off with a stranger leaving him all alone!

"I'm telling Sango!" He said running off back to their apartment to tell their neighbor and babysitter what just happened.

"Well were here" Inuyasha said stepping out of the car and retrieved Kagome from the back, carefully holding her as the blood dripped down her forehead.

"Okie Inuwasha." Shrio said climbing out of the car. By this point Inuyasha had totally given up on the idea of the little boy saying his name right, instead focused on bring in Kagome into the hospital.

**

* * *

Authors note: **Hey there! My boyfriend begged me to work on this story so I have. Its the same as before without all the spelling mistakes and such. I am currently looking for a new beta so if anyone out there would like a sneak peak to the chapters and can edit e-mail me. 

**Disclaimer:** Yes this story belongs too me, but sadly the characters dont...

Huggles  
Shelly


	2. Questions and Concussions

_**Reese's Pieces  
Chapter 2: Questions and Concussions ** _

October 3rd 2005

"This jello looks funny." Shrio said, pocking the strange green gooey with his fingerer.

"I don't want it." He decided plopping the bowl on the chair beside him.

"Why not? It looks fine to me." Inuyasha said reaching over the boy to grab the bowl and examined it.

After rushing into the emergency room with an unconscious Kagome in his arms Inuyasha and Shrio had been waiting for hours for the doctor to come out and tell them if Kagome had been alright, when Shrio had the sudden erg for jello.

Finally after searching through the endless white hallways they had found the cafeteria. With the prized jello in hand they had made their way back to the waiting room when Shrio decided he didn't want to eat it. Inuyasha was not happy.

"Because it's alive! My mommy say to never eat something if it can move." He explained his little nose scrunching up in disgust at the thought of eating it.

Sighing Inuyasha gave up and popped a spoon full of jello into his mouth.

"AHHH! Inuwasha spit it out! Spit it out!" The young boy screamed trying to grab the spoon out of Inuyasha's mouth.

Staring oddly at the mini him, Inuyasha slowly pulled the spoon out of this mouth.

The empty spoon.

"Chill out squirt." Inuyasha said with a mouthful, then swallowed down the jello.

"AHH! I'll save you!"

Before Inuyasha or anyone else in the emergency room knew what was happening, Inuyasha was sprawled out on the floor with Shrio sitting in his chest. His little clawed hand shoved into Inuyasha's mouth searching for the dreaded jello.

"Umm..excuse me?" A nurse said, standing over the two halting Shrio's actions.

The pretty brunet smiled down at them. "Your wife is in stable condition, you may see her now."

Inuyasha got up and wiped the invisible dirt off his pants, Shrio copying him.

"I subject you leave your son here. She looks pretty beat up" She said then started walking down the trauma ward hall. It was then Inuyasha finally registered what she was saying.

"Oh! Umm she's not my wife you see. And I'm kinda then one who hit her so she might not want to see me and I'm kinda her ex so this might be more then slightly awkward so I don't think she would want me to be the first person she sees."

"And I'm only really here cuz I didn't know what to do with her kid or his last name to contact anyone although it would probably be Hirgrashi unless she got married but its only been like two years so I don't think she's married you see and…." Inuyasha continued to ramble on as he followed after her Shrio following beside him.

The nurse stopped in front of a closed door, turning to Inuyasha she put up her hand to stop him from speaking.

"Okay. Like I said before she's not in the best condition but it's your choice to bring in your son. The doctor should be here in a few minutes."

With that said she turned from them and headed into the room.

It was a dimly lit room at the end of the hallway, placed far away from the commotion surrounded by closed doors. The room itself did not smell of sanitizer and dieses but of light daisies that sat on the bedside table.

The room had one set of windows covered by thin white drapes who's light fell upon a bed against the adjacent wall. The bed itself was coverd with white cheats. A thin blue cotton blanket was spread over the sheets and the person lying beneath them.

The i.v dripped slowly as the three entered the room. The nurse placed a clip board at the end of the bed then excused herself. Shrio ran up to the side of the bed hopping up on the chair beside the bed to get a batter view of his mother.

Inuyasha approached the bed slowly. What was he going to say? 'Sorry I made you road kill?'

Inuyasha's anger began to grow as he moved towards the bed. Why should he be sorry?

'She's the one who ran out in the middle of the fucking road!'

The pain and hurt of their break up was still fresh even after two years. She had abandoned him when he needed her the most. All those feelings fueled the rage within his heart as he looked his hard eyes towards the bed.

That anger diminished as he reached the side of the bed. The skin on her face was pale. A large red stained bandage was wrapped around her forehead covering part of her jet black hair. There was a large bruise on the left side of her face where it had hit the ground. He hoped with all of his heart that those were the extent of her injuries.

Unconsciously his hand reached out to rub the uninjured cheek; to him she was still as beautiful as ever. In a way he wished she was awake. He had so many things he needed to ask her, like why did she suddenly leave him. Was that his child and why wouldn't she tell him…

"What went wrong?" He asked himself aloud.

He was broken out of his thought process as there was a knock on the open door and the doctor stepped in.

Shrio who had been silent perked up seeing the doctor. "How is my mommy? Is she gonna die? Should we pull da plug?" He asked curiously.

"Wow! Hold on a second lil guy." The doctor said, picking up the chat at the end of her bed. The smile he had on his face turned into a frown as he flipped through the pages.

"Well her injuries are not too extensive. Her right wrist has a fracture, she has four broken ribs which have punctured her lung. Although the doctor's have fixed that and we will continue to monitor it, but what is worrying me is the sever concussion she has. She has sustained a great amount of head trauma, although test we have preformed have shown no internal damage. We will have to keep her here for quite a while."

Inuyasha looked at the doctor stunned, "And you don't call that extensive?"

"No." The doctor replied.

"From the speed the car was driving and the impact from the fall we would have expected much worse, she is quiet lucky." He said looking up from his chart.

"It says here that you brought her in. I must stress the importance that the next time you hit someone with your car you call an ambulance. She could have had more intestinal injuries that moving her would have made worse. So, next time, don't move her alright?"

Inuyasha felt bad. He didn't know that he shouldn't have moved her, he was just so worried…he hadn't known what to do.

"Umm, ya I will remember that. How long until she wakes up?" He asked looking at her still form.

"That's the thing, we don't know. Could be in an hour, a day…or longer." He said checking her stats.

Inuyasha did not like that answer. "What do you mean by longer?" He asked concerned.

The doctor stopped what he was doing and looked seriously at him.

"The brain is a very confusing thing. The average awakening time for head trauma victims is very diverse. By longer I mean more then a months, if it takes longer then two months then her chances for awakening go down drastically."

"But, it's for too early to be considering that, her injuries are not that extensive so don't worry too much. If anything changes we will be sure to notify you. If you need to call anyone the nurse's station is just down the hall to your right." With that said he disappeared out the door and down the hall.

For Inuyasha the world seemed to stop, the doctors words being re-processed in his mind. The two sat in the room silently both pondering different things. Shrio was thinking about the shinny penny he had tucked in his pajama pants, retrieving it he examined the penny wondering how much candy he could buy with it.

In the silence Inuyasha looked at the little boy across the bed. He really didn't understand how bad the situation was, but maybe that was a good thing. He looked so happy holding that penny in his little clawed hand.

Speaking of claws Inuyasha once again examined the boy. He looked so much like him, could he be? No that was ridiculous...or was it?

He was not given much time to wonder this thought as a red head fox demon ran into the room.

"Mommy!" He squealed and jumped up on the chair beside Shrio to look at his mother.

Now Inuyasha was confused.

That confusion was more so intensified as a tall brunet came panting into the room after the little boy.

He had to admit, she was attractive. Her hair was swept up into a ponytail. She had shocking brown eyes, complemented by maroon eye shadow. She looked to be in her twenties, her hip hugger jeans and white t-shirt making her look younger and clearly showed her athletic build.

"Shippo! I told you! Don't run in the hospital!" She scolded the young boy. It was then she noticed Inuyasha.

"Oh, hello. Sorry for barging in." She extended her hand to him, "I'm Sango Higua. I'm Kagome's best friend, I live in her complex." She explained.

Inuyasha reached out too shake her hand. "Um, I'm Inuyasha-" He was cut off by Sango's gasp as her hand shake became firm and bone breaking.

"Oh. So your Shrio's deadbeat dad. What gives you the nerve to come here? Did Kagome call you?"  
Inuyasha was too shocked to answer, but Shippo wasn't.

"No Sango! He hit mommy with his car!"

* * *

Dun dun dooone...  
Oh whatever shall happen next? I know, but you wont untill i update! I am going to try to update once a week but i have to finish another chapter before submitting one i have already writter or i will get behind. 

**Disclamer: Inu no mine...**

**IF YOU READ NOTHING ELSE READ THIS!** It has come to my attention that some younger veiwers are reading this story. And although i did it when i was younger too i want to remind Everyone this is rated M (or R if you go by the old ratings) and thus will contain swearing, possible drug use and Lime/Lemons. I will give warnings before hand but this id your warning. If you dont like anything previously mentioned then stop reading.

You Have Been Warned!

Thank you to those who reviewed! I apretiate it and am very motivated by your nice comments. And I have recieved over 200 hits on this story in a period of 24 hours so I thank you all!Because of you guys you got this chapter quicky! Anywho hope you enjoyed and keep a lookout for Chapter 3: Move On.

Huggles  
Shelly


	3. Move On

_**Reese's Pieces **_

_**Chapter 3: Move On**_

_October 17th 2005_

How does life change so fast?

Really, what had he done to make everything go so badly.

Inuyasha was sitting alone in the hospital. Well he wasn't really alone. Kagome's prone body lay in the bed next to him. Her even and shallow breaths were mocking whispers in his ears. For a week now that was the only sound she made.

After meeting Sango and discovering he was thought as a dead beat dad he had been explaining everything ever since. How he was actually the famous Inuyasha and how he never new of a child. That he accidental hit her with his a car and that it was the first time he saw her in three years.

Sango seemed understanding enough, she listened to his side of things and didn't pass judgment. Okay she passed a little judgment, Kagome was her best friend after all.

_Earlier…_

"No Sango! He hit mommy with his car!" Shippo yelled pointing an accusing figure at him.

'This just isn't my day' Inuyasha thought as Sango's eyebrows scrunched up in fury as she glared harder into him. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the heavens opening up and drowning the world with their anguish.

'_Today would be a great day for that Burt Bacharach song, Rain drops are falling on my head.' Inuyasha thought distractingly._

_Raindrops keep falling on my head_

Actually it was the vase filled with flowers that came falling onto Inuyasha's head, thrown by Sango as Inuyasha was distracted by the song playing in his head.

_And just like the guy whose feet are too big for his bed  
Nothin' seems to fit_

The loud crash was heard from the room as said vase smashed against his head drenching him in water.

_Those raindrops are falling on my head, they keep falling_

"You dirty, ´smash' rotten 'Ban' basterd!"

_So I just did me some talkin' to the sun  
And I said I didn't like the way he's got things done_

"Hey! Cut that shit out!" Inuyasha yelled at her as he ducked behind Kagome's bed, the phone flying by his head just missing his fuzzy little ears.

_Sleepin' on the job  
Those raindrops are falling on my, head they keep falling_

Inuyasha looked up to see Sango pounce over the bed, tackling him to the floor

_But there's one thing I know_

"You broke her heart, did you have to break her skull too!" Sango screamed at him, sitting on his chest as she threw punch after punch.

_The blues he sends to meet me won't defeat me_

"Get off me you fucking psycho!"

_It won't be long till happiness steps up to greet me_

"Gaaa!"

_Raindrops keep falling on my head  
But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red_

_  
_But his one eye might be turning blue as Sango gave him a right hook.

_Crying's not for me  
Cause I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'_

_  
_Not that he could get a word in edgewise.

_Because I'm free  
Nothing's worrying me._

Not until the three nurses and two doctors pulled her off of him.

_

* * *

_   
Inuyasha cringed remembering what happed. Who knew such a little person had so much anger? After Sango had cooled off was when Inuyasha finally got to tell her, and the kids, his side of the story. 

Sango seamed to be able to put all the pieces of the puzzle together since she knew both sides, but Shippo didn't quiet understand, and thus held a grudge against Inuyasha until he bought him some ice cream.

Shrio seemed to be the most understanding of Inuyasha. All the kids at preschool had dads, and Kagome purposely kept him from having one, for being so young he really seemed to grasp the concept of there's no mommy without a daddy. He was happy to finally have one, and there was no way he was going to let him go, ever…

To Sango, it all seemed like it was one big mistake, but he didn't see it that way.

Kagome hadn't told him.

She should have.

He looked at her now. So still, so quiet, nothing like the girl he had known, the girl he had loved.

"No, I won't go there. I don't love her." He said to himself as he held his head in his hands. He was tired and he had to get back to his band, they had to get the songs picked out and recorded for the c.d. He had been gone all week, staying at the hospital to watch her. Sango had taken the kids back and forth from the hospital and was babysitting them until Kagome came too.

The kids. He had a kid now. How was he going to fit him into his life. He was busy always recording, and doing shows. He didn't have time for a kid.

Admitting that to himself was hard to do. He was starting to understand some of Kagome's reasoning.

She didn't want him to have to sacrifice his career, something he had been striving for since he picked up a karaoke mike and sang twinkle twinkle little star. So instead she broke things off with him, he had his career but not her. It seemed everything came with a price, and he just kept on playing.

He heard laughter coming from down the hallway. Looking at his watch he noticed that it was already four o'clock. Had he even eaten lunch, he couldn't remember.

Along with that laughter he heard louder male voices, familiar male voices.

Confirming his prediction two of his band mates came stalking into the room behind Shrio and Shippo.

"Hey Yash! You never told me you were blessed with such beautiful company." Miroku said making Sango blush.

"Ya ya, whatever." He said holding his head in his hands again. When had he gotten such a headache?

"Ya Yash, never told us how much you kid looks like ya either. Poor kid, got you for a dad." Koga said grabbing a seat by the window. Inuyasha looked up momentarily to glare at him.

Shrio hopped up into his lap, playing with his ears, the kid had been doing that a lot lately. Ever since the kid found out he was his dad he had been clinging to him. It wasn't that Inuyasha minded but he didn't want the kid getting too attached to him, because when Kagome woke up everything would be put back to normal. Yes nothing would change.

'Maybe I should leave before she wakes up?'

* * *

_  
November 19th 2005 _

Moving on is hard to do.

That's what people say. Sango had to get back to work and couldn't afford to keep looking after the kids so they were now Inuyasha responsibility. Well Shippo wasn't but Sango really couldn't look after him and even if she could, separating the boys at this time just was not a good idea. They needed each other in this time.

To Inuyasha the world seemed to be falling down around him. First the elevator had broken so he was now carrying a kid on his hip and a huge duffle bag in his hand. The two boys were going to stay in Inuyasha spare bedroom until Kagome woke up.

Her internal injuries were healing well. The large bump on her head was gone and her bruises had disappeared, yet she refused to wake up. That was worrying the doctors. There was no explanation for it. Any further testing had done nothing but given false hope.

He would visit her when he could. Everyday he had to get Shippo to pre-school and Shrio to daycare. Then he had hurry down to the recording studios to work on the album. Their three year contract with POS studio's was up at the end of December and they had to have an album to show to get the record deal to keep going.

Sure they had enough money to do it themselves but it was just too much work to do on their own. They could go to another company who would surly take them on but others wouldn't give them as much, if any creative control.

So this was it. Record an album or go work at WacDonalds.

To add to it all his whole social life was taking a beating. He hadn't even had time with his friend's since the whole ordeal let alone any of his lady friends. After work he went right to pick up the kids, go order dinner and then put the kids to bed. If he was lucky he had time to have a cold beer before bed, but that didn't happen nearly enough.

This was the second trip to get more stuff for the kids. Shippo opened the door of the stairwell for Inuyasha since his hands were full, who new kids had so much stuff?

He had the whole floor to himself. It was large but only had two bedrooms. The kitchen was large, but unused. The living room held a large sectional and a big screen t.v the boys had become addicted to. There was one bathroom that had a hidden laundry machine and dryer. But the most amazing thing was the view. He was up on one of the higher levels and from his widow you could see all the buildings and stars at night.

Those windows had large red felt curtains that Shrio called home. Inuyasha had learned quickly how much trouble the two year old could get into. He learned of Shrio's fondness of electrical cords when he found him hiding behind the t.v chewing on the input cable.

* * *

The clock on the microwave flashed zeros as the power went off. Raging thunder crashed and lighting crackled against the living room windows. The pitter patter of little feet could be heard as Shrio sneaked down the hall in Inuyasha's room, his white stuffed dog dragging behind him. 

Slowly he pushed the slightly ajar door open, his ears swiveling to hear any noise. The lighting flashed into Inuyasha's room illuminating the room. Shrio could see a large king bed settled in the middle of the room. It took him a few tries to climb up the side of the bed, the silk sheets slipping through his little fingers.

Once up he found his destination. Crawling under the blankets he re-appeared under Inuyasha's arm curled up at his hide. Sighing happily Shrio closed his eyes falling asleep.

Inuyasha awake when something warm crawled into his arms. Looking down he found his two year old falling asleep in his arms.

Smiling he shook the boy awake. Shrio looked up rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked gently, instantly Shrio's eyes began to mist over.

"Is it the lightning?" Shrio shook his head no. The thunder and lightning faded into the distance as the jumper clicked signaling the return of power.

"Did you have a bad dream?" He asked sitting up and turning on his bedside table. Once again Shrio shook his head no. Sighing he pulled him into his lap giving the boy a hug.

Instantly Shrio began balling into Inuyasha chest. He didn't know what to do. He had never dealt with children before, well there was that one time he babysat his brother's kids but that didn't go very well. Well nothing ending with fire and a broken fridge could have gone well. So what was he to do?

Inuyasha began petting one of the child's Inu ears, like his mother had done when he was a child. His mother sung to him when he was a child but he just couldn't remember. He began to rub circles in Shrio's back and he began to settle down until the only sound he made was a sniffle and a whimper.

"Is my mommy ever gonna wake up?" He asked quietly.

Inuyasha was at a lost for words. Everyday he asked himself that same question. The doctors had been saying that every day her chances of waking lowered, any hope he had was going down the drain.

"I hope so son. I hope so." He said hugging the child closer to himself.

"Wad if she dont wake up?" Shrio asked.

"Then I will take care of you." Inuyasha said ruffling the boys hair.

"Me too?" Shippo asked from the hallway.

"Yes, you too." He said. Happily Shippo came and jumped up onto his bed. Finally Shrio's tears had dried and there were happy smiles.

"Hey guys, how about some Ramen?"

"Ya!" Jumping up both boys raced to the kitchen. Inuyasha fallowed behind, a frown slipping onto his face.

'What if she doesn't wake up?'

* * *

I'm so glad to see how many people are enjoying ths story!I have been asked why i named this story Reeses Peices, well you will find out in the next chapter! Luckly i had no homework this weekend so you got your update. Im sorry about how shprt the last chapter, i didnt realise it untill it was up, but this ones longer so no complaining!

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha isnt mine...

Well untill next time!

Huggles  
Shelly


	4. Our Last Goodbye

_**Reese's Pieces **_

_**Chapter 4: Our Last Goodbye**_

_December 23rd 2005 _

"Well there is no bleeding under the skull into the brain as the CAT scan showed nothing. All brain activity is looking normal in both lobs, and her lung is healing quiet nicely." The doctor said, giving Inuyasha and Sango a heads up on Kagome's progress, what little there was.

A month had come and gone, with it all sunshine as the winter clouds covered the sky, dropping little peaces of heaven all over the city. It had been a busy month. The record had been progressing well, but he would have to be working over Christmas to get it done.

Christmas. A time for hope and joy, but this wing of the hospital the joy did not reach.

Kagome had been moved to the more permit wing of the hospital the Neuro ICU for patients needing specific long term care. It was ghostly quite as family visited the occupants every once in a while. The whole area reeked of prolonged death. The only noise heard was those grieving families, their tears reaching deaf ears.

That silence was shattered as Inuyasha slammed his fist against the night table.

"Why the hell can't you people just do your damn job? Just find out that the fuck is wrong with her and fix it!" He screamed at the doctor.

Shitting himself with fright, the doctor fled from the room. This was Inuyasha's third outbreak in two weeks. After two whole months the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with her, and Inuyasha was starting to crack.

The doctors had explained to them that after two months her chances of waking up were slim to none. In this hospital alone, only four percent had ever woken up after the time line.

For Kagome, that time was up and the news had pushed Inuyasha to his breaking point.

Sango was getting used to his outburst, but it scared not only the doctors, but the kids. She knew Inuyasha blamed himself for a lot of things. It was after all his fault that she was here, but blaming did no good.

Sango grabbed the kids and said she was taking them for ice cream. Inuyasha needed some time alone. Between the kids and his band he had no time for himself, he looked it too. His eyes carried bags under them and his tanned face was starting to turn pale. Stubble on his face showed his lack of hygiene along with his unruly hair.

Inuyasha sighed as he sat down in the chair beside the bed. Looking at her he had to smile. She was just as beautiful as the day he first met her.  
_  
July 19th 2000 _

_A sixteen year old girl sat hopelessly on top the hood of her car. She had been driving along the old road to go to a concert when her car decided to break down. Her friend was dating one of the band members and had begged her to come see their show in an old run down bar outside of the city. Stupidly she had agreed to meet her there._

_Getting up she turned to the car and angrily started kicking the tire with her red pumps._

_Just at that very moment an old mustang came around the corner._

_His name was Inuyasha Trisho, newly seventeen and late for a show. His band mates were going to kill him when he got there. Looking in the distance he saw a cute girl wearing a black v-neck shirt and jean miniskirt kicking her car with her red high heals, the only damage she was doing was to her foot._

_Pulling up behind her car on the shoulder of the road he got out and walked up to her._

"_Stupid fucking fucker!" Kick tire_

" _You dirty baboon shit piece of ass!" Kick harder_

" _I hate your fucking dumb donkey piss, stupid piece of trash!" She yelled at the car kicking it and slamming her little fist on the hood._

_He couldn't help but laugh. It was just too cute watching the little thing beat the shit out of her car._

"_You mother fu-upf!" Kagome was surprised by the laughter and turned to look at her disturber when her foot missed the tire, her ankle hitting the side of the car._

"_OUCH!" She would have fallen if her disturber hadn't reached out to catch her from falling. _

"_Wow, forget your meds?" He asked laughter sparkling in his eyes._

_She glared up at him as she tired to get out of his arms._

"_No I did not!" She yelled at him._

"_But you are on meds. Ritalin I presume?" He stated lifting her up to set her on the hood of the car._

"_Hey! Put me down you pervert! And I'm Not on Ritalin!" She said pounding his chest with her little fists. Setting her down on the car he examined her foot._

"_Shit girl, your turning into a balloon."_

"_Are you calling me fat?"_

"_No I mean your foot stupid!" He said touching it lightly._

"_Ow! That hurt you jerk!" She yelled trying to move her foot away from his prying hands._

"_We have to get you to the hospital." With that said he threw her over his shoulder and headed to his car._

"_Well aren't you a little forward." She said sarcastically from her new angle. The breeze on her ass reminded her of what she was wearing._

"_Don't you dare look at my ass you pervert." She said blushing heavily at the hand on her upper leg. _

"_Don't falter yourself wretch." He said opening the passenger door._

_Angrily she pushed herself off his shoulder intent on landing on her feet, but her ankle gave out on her sending her to the pavement._

"_Owwie." She mumbled holder her scrapped hand tears stinging the back of her eyes._

_Being a hanyou he smelt her tears, felling bad he crouched down next to her._

"_Hey I'm not a pervert, I'm just concerned alright? Just let me take care of you." He seemed honest enough so reluctantly she mumbled an alright. _

_Smelling blood he grabbed her left hand and found a rather large scratch. Bringing it up to his lips and began to lick the wound._

"_Hey what are you doing!" She exclaimed, trying to take her hand back, but he held it there making her blush harder._

"_I'm a hanyou this will help it heal faster." He explained._

_Having a demonic heritage gave him special healing powers. His saliva would help her heal at the rate he did, everyone knew this as it was common high school biology._

_She hadn't relay looked at him but it was quiet obvious. His Inu ears twitched, oh she just wanted to reach out and touch them. Along with those ears were gorgeous silver hair and stunning gold eyes._

_He was actually quiet handsome. Broad shoulders, lightly tanned skin and his white wife beater clearly showed he worked out._

"_You're a hanyou!" She said stunned, they were rare._

"_Yes, and your stupid." He said teasing her. Helping her up and into his car he walked around to get into it when she stopped him._

"_Hey, umm do you think you could grab my purse?" She asked batting her eyelashes._

_Sighing he walked over to her beat up car. He debated locking it up or not. Who would want to steel it anyways? Deciding not to bother he crawled over the seat to grab her purse off the floor. What he found there was surprising._

_Littered on the floor were tons of crumpled up Reese's Pieces packages. Curiosity got the best of him as he reached and opened the glove box. There he found etleast twenty more unopened chocolate bars._

_Apparently the strange girl had a fondness for them. Grabbing her purse and two chocolate bars he closed the door and headed back to her car. Getting in he threw a chocolate bar and her purse at her._

_Blushing at the goofy smile he sent her she opened her package as he opened his._

"_Hey, aren't dogs not supposed to eat chocolate?" She asked_

"_Shut up." He said sending a fake glare her way, which she laughed at, the concert forgotten completely in both their minds._

That was why he had given her that nickname. After dropping her off at the hospital he left never getting her name. But when school started up again in the fall he saw her, not knowing what else to call her, he snuck up behind her and whispered Reese's Pieces into her ear, surprising her. She was shocked that anyone would know about her secret chocolate bar fetish. She turned around to find her night in shinning armor from a few weeks ago. It was a privet joke between friends and then a pet name when they became something more.

Inuyasha smiled at the memory. He couldn't remember the last time he called her that.

Sitting on the side of the bed, he grabbed her hand in his. It was warm, filled with life.

"Why won't you wake up?" He asked sadly, but he received no reply.

"If I say I'm sorry will you wake up? Because I am. I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking. I was stupid. I know that's no excuse, I know I should have tried harder but please if you just wake up I will be. I'll try harder, I promise."

No response.

"Please baby, please! Their are people who need you. Shippo and Shrio they miss you, they need you, please. I don't know how to be a dad, I can't do it alone, please." He began begging as he gripped her hand harder.

But she was still, breathing even and shallow. Tears began to burn in his eyes.

"Kagome I'm sorry alright! Now wake up. Wake up damn it!" He started to yell at her prone form.

"Common, your alive your fine! There's nothing wrong with you so snap out of it." He said grabbing her shoulders as he tried to shake her awake.

"Please! This isn't fair Kagome. It's not fair!" He was too angry to wipe away the tears that were falling down his cheek.

"You can't do this to me! You can't leave me alone again! They need you…I need you." He stopped shaking her to wrap his arms around her shoulders hugging her to his chest as he buried his face in her hair. She didn't smell of death so why?

"Why? Why won't you wake up? God Kagome, I love you so much. This can't be the end, this can't be it." His heart was being ripped out of his chest, the pain he felt shocked him to his core, as he cried his soul out into her hair.

"Please, I'd do anything." He whispered into her ear as he rocked them back and forth.

"I'd do anything…"

_

* * *

January 3rd 2002 _

"_Can you come home? I have something I need to tell you in person." _

"Sorry babe I'm really busy" He said on his cell phone, the music at the party flowing threw the phone into a girls ear.

"_Inuyasha please, it's important."_

"_Kag's I cant, I'm too busy right now." Inuyasha said slurring his words a little._

"_You always say that! For two months now you've been too busy…Are you drunk?" She asked realization hitting her._

"_Wa…No baby, I'm just…um tired, ya I'm real tired so we will talk tomorrow." _

"_No we won't. We are talking now! I'm sick of this Inuyasha, you're out there and I'm dealing with this all by myself, I don't know what to do!" She yelled into the phone on the verge of tears._

_Inuyasha sighed noticing the girls hopping into the hot tub, Miroku waving him over._

"_I can't deal with this right now Kagome. I'm busy right now."_

_It was then Kagome finally understood something. Inuyasha was still a boy. He was too immature to deal with a kid, and he didn't want to. She wouldn't have her child feel as unwanted as Inuyasha was making her. He had chosen his career over her, so this was it. He didn't really love her._

"_You know what Inuyasha. I'll do this by myself but I'm warning you Inuyasha, this is the last time I saying goodbye to you."_

"_Ya whatever bye." Inuyasha said flipping his phone shut. What the hell was her problem?_

_Kagome stared at the phone as the dial tone went flat, he had hung up on her and doing so he had made his choice final._

"_Goodbye Inuyasha."_

_That night Kagome packed up her things and climbed threw the window, into a new life, one without him. _

_

* * *

December 25th 2005 _

Even now Inuyasha remembered the phone call. She was right, it was their last goodbye. But he hadn't meant his.

"I didn't mean it Kag's." Inuyasha said sadly. It was Christmas day and he would be spending the next week in L.A to present their album to the heads of POS studios. He wouldn't be able to see her until he came back. Sadly he got up and walked towards the door stopping to look back at her.

"This is not goodbye."

"This is not the end..."

* * *

Or is it? Stay tuned to find out! There, now you know why the story is called what it is…mmm chocolate, any one else suddenly hungry?  
I have received a few reviews asking why Inuyasha is not behind bars, we will get to that don't worry. Although I do thank you for your concern. March break is coming up soon so I hope to work on this story quiet a lot over that time, so expect another update soon!

Thank you to those who have reviewed and to you who read, I have 1823 total hits on this story which tells me etleast some of you are enjoying this! Now can anyone guess Kagomes current age? You should be able too with all the dates provided. If any one guesses right I will try extra hard to update soon!

**Disclaimer:**don't not own Inuyasha or the candy bar Reese's Pieces, that belongs to Hershey's, god bless their souls.

Huggles  
Shelly


	5. Life Passes You By

**_Reese's Pieces  
Chapter 5: Life Passes You By _**

_One year later  
September 21st 2006 _

The brunette pushed the up button on the elevator. Checking her watch she noticed that it was almost nine pm. Sighing she rubbed her one shoulder as the chrome doors opened. Once again she was pulling a longer shift on a floor she did not specialize in due to the nursing shortages. She pressed the button for the fifth floor, the Neurological floor.

Great, she had to spend her last three hours with a bunch of vegetables. Looking at her sheet she noticed a girl named Kagome was her first veggie for today.

What was the point in checking in on them everyday to see if there were any change's, just to write it all down in a journal no one ever reads? The elevator doors opened with a ding forcing Kagura to go to work.

No one visited this time of night so the hallways along with Kagome's room was totally empty leaving Kagura to do a half assed checkup. Giving Kagome a very brief glance she sat on the side of the bed flipped open the file and grabbed a Reese's Piece's off of the night table.

'Not like she'll be eating this anytime soon.' She thought digging into the tasty morsel.

_Higurashi Kagome, Updated September 21st 06 at 9:12 pm _  
_Patient unresponsive to physical touch.  
Vitals looking normal, no irregularities in heartbeat.  
No movement in eyes. _

It was vague but it was good enough for her, no one read these things anyways. Signing her name at the bottom she shut the chocolate finger printed file satisfied and turned to leave, not noticing the girl's eyes slightly moving under her eyelids or the increased heartbeat on the monitor as the smell of chocolate wafted into the girl's noise awaking her.

* * *

_September 22nd 2006  
_  
"And they were so neat mommy! We glued on beads and flowers and fluffy feathers! Oh, and some of these funny colored noodles but I ate mine cuz I was hungry but my teacher got mad at me but I wasn't the one eating glue! Karau was eating in it but he didn't get yelled at!" 

"Hey you. Don't worry I'll talk to Shippo's teacher for you. I have to say I really don't like the teachers there, and for the price we pay you would think they would hire people with aliquant teaching skills."

"And you should have seen the fluffy dog mom! It was like this big! I hope he gets us one for Christmas! I herd him talking to Sango about it!"

'Oh why does my head hurt so much?' Kagome thought as she began to wake up. She tried to open her eyes but they felt so stiff. She let out a moan as she lifted her arm to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

'Why do I feel so stiff?' She wondered. That chattering she had heard beside her stopped as she started moving, and turned into yelling. Opening her eyes the world before her swirled and shifted making her close then again. After a minute she opened her eyes and was welcomed to a slightly blurry and very strange scene.

Shippo was to her left crying, a doctor was saying something to her that she couldn't quite register, as the nurses were creating quite the commotion. Then Sango came running into the strange room. Looking around she saw the one thing she was most happy to see.

"Shrio." She rasped out. 'Why is that so hard to say?' She thought, words in her head starting to seeming familiar to her tongue

She tried to get out of the bed only to be pushed down by said doctor. 'Why won't he let me get up' she thought desperately confused.

Shrio was sitting in the corner very still, his hollow sapphire eyes looked at her from across the room. It scared her to see him that way. What was wrong?

A doctor handed her a glass of water and demanded everyone leave the room. Reluctantly Sango was 'escorted out of the room' along with Shippo and Shrio following behind. She watched them leave, the floor twisting and spots appearing making it hard to watch.

"Miss Higurashi if you would please lie down so I can look at your head. You have experienced major head trauma and have been out for quiet a while." He said pushing her back as he shown a flashlight into her eyes.

"Is that why my head hurts?" She asked rubbing her forehead, why wouldn't the ceiling stop moving? The doctor scrunched his eyebrows together and wrote that down on a chart as he sat on the bed beside her, also noting her dazed expression.

"I need to know how your memory is. Would you please tell me the date?" He asked her gently.

It took her a minute to remember what day it was. Well she had been doing something on that day, something involving lollypops and cars. She tried hard to clear all the fog from her head. She had ended her twelve hour shift at the dinner then gotten her kids from her neighbor, Sango was it? Yes that was it! She only worked on Fridays so it must have been a Friday.

Wasn't she going to take her kids to the park to play in the leaves? A smile rose on her face as the fog cleared from her mind, details in her memory of the day before were crystal clear.

"It's Friday. Friday October second, two thousand and five." She said confidently. The doctor nodded as he scribbled something down on the sheet.

"And can you tell me about the accident?" He asked.

"What accident?" She asked, but then remembered. She ran out on the road to grab Shrio, he had wondered off. Had the car hit her?

"Um, a car, a car was coming towards Shrio and I ran out onto the road to save him." Yes that was what happened.

"How is your breathing? Is it at all painful or labored? " He asked putting the file down to put the stethoscope against her chest.

"Umm, my breathing is fine, no pain. Why, what does that have to do with my head?" She asked confused.

"In the accident one of your lungs was punctured, it has had a while to heal so you should be fine, but I just want to clear all the bases alright." He said.

Without waiting for a reply he shut the file and said he would be back, closing the wooden door behind him to give her some privacy.

Finally Kagome had a second to herself. Sighing she ran her hand threw her hair. Was it just her or did her hair feel longer? She was examining said hair when Sango entered carrying Shrio with Shippo walking beside her, holding her hand.

"Mommy!" Shippo squealed as he pounced on top of her.

"I'm so glad your okay. We thought you were never going to wake up, that's what the doctors said. They said you were in a veggie state. Where did you go? Louisiana? Because I wanna go with you next time!" He said cracking a joke and hugging her harder.

Sango had tears in her eyes as she bent down to give her friend a hug. "We've missed you so much." She said before breaking down in tears. She looked to her left to see Shrio sadly playing with his short hair.

"Who the _hell_ cut your hair?" She asked angrily. Said hair, which used to be down to his lower back, was now cut at the nape of his neck and held in a low pony tale. For the first time that day Shrio smiled

"Inuyasha did it for me!" He squealed happily.

"Inuyasha?" She asked stunned. Boy, did Sango ever have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Inuyasha climbed off the tour bus that had stopped in front of his house to drop him off. They had just gotten back from a concert in Chicago and he was dead tired. All he wanted to do was flop down on the couch with a pizza and his kids and watch some anime.

He checked his watch as he entered the house, dropping his duffle bag in the carpeted hallway. It was only five pm, the kids would still be at the hospital visiting their mother. A lot of things had changed over the past year. Four months after the accident he sold his apartment to buy a small house just outside of the city. It was only an hour commute.

It was a nice old Victorian home in a rural part of town with a good pre-school and a park just across the street. The house itself was at least fifty years old but had been restored by the pervious owners. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

The master bedroom had a privet bathroom that Inuyasha used and the other bathroom was down the hall between the boys rooms.

It had a small kitchen that wasn't often used, a large living room and a den in the basement where all of the boxes holding Kagome's things had been put. It was nice and simple and had a huge backyard were Inuyasha planned on having a pool put in when summer came around.

Every week either him or Sango would take the boys to go visit their mother. Sango had been a big help and a life savor. She had taken on the roll of babysitter and stopped by to make sure there was food other then Ramen and Frosted Flakes in the house.

Shippo seemed to adapt to the new life rather well, he had already lost his parents long ago and had an unweaving faith that his adopted mother would never leave him. But Shrio was having a hard time. He was very reserved, no longer that happy little boy who climbed the curtains, instead he just sat on Inuyasha's bed and chewed on the lamps power cord.

The boys didn't blame him for what happened, but he had a felling Shrio blamed himself. Not that he ever asked the child, fearful of a breakdown. The boy was in enough pain, more then a child his age should ever deal with.

Their family doctor had set them up with a child therapist who didn't seem to be getting anywhere with the boy, even after six months of therapy. He had diagnosed the boy with post dramatic stress syndrome and was prescribing antidepressants for the boy an option Inuyasha refused to take. Maybe if it was still affecting Shrio in a couple of years then he might think about the treatment.

But doctors these days often prescribed them way to quickly, and even though it was approved for full yuoki children at Shrio's human age there were no tests showing how it would effect hanyous, another reason to put it off until the boy was old enough.

The boy had taken well to him though. When Inuyasha was home Shrio was constantly attached to him, either he would want to be held or would hold onto Inuyasha's pant leg following him around the house. But Inuyasha didn't mind, he needed someone to hold onto sometimes too. He had been thinking about getting the boys a puppy for Christmas. Hopefully this Christmas one would be better than the last.

Inuyasha hoped into his SUV and took off down the road heading to the city. It was only five, and they would be at the hospital until seven. He would surprise them and maybe visit Kagome.

His feelings for her hadn't changed, he doubted they ever would. Over the past year she had once again become a companion to him. He had come to terms with why she broke up with him, to keep his dreams alive. Little did she know that not having her in his life had been killing him slowly, and still was.

Over the three years they had been apart he hadn't been the most responsible person as the tabloids often showed. Drugs, beer and sex came with the job description and although he rarely had time for girls and would only touch drugs when he was on the road the drinking had spilled into his new life.

He wasn't the perfect dad, far from it, and he slipped from time to time. Like on Kagome's birthday and their anniversary. Sango had more then once witnessed his breakdowns. Those were the days he turned to alcohol and ended up crying himself to sleep with a bottle of Jack Daniels and waking up with his head in the toilet bowl.

As he turned onto the expressway his mind began to wander. If Kagome woke up today what would she think of him? Would she be proud of him for taking car of her… No. Their kids.

Or would she remember the party boy from the tabloids and over look all he had done. Would she still feel like, he in some way had abandoned her? The last time they had spoken was when they broke up, that was a dreadful phone call he wished could change.

He arrived at the hospital shortly after six. As he walked in the double doors of the hospital he noticed how unfamiliarly hectic it was. He could hear doctors saying

"It's a miracle"

"Holy Saint Francis is that true?"

"Lord love a duck!"

"She really woke up?"

A ping of hope shot through his heart. Could they be talking about Kagome? Could she have woken up? Adrenalin raced through his veins as he quickened his pace towards Kagome's room at the end of the hall way. Nurses scrambled by gossiping, making the hope in his heart soar. Had she really woken up?

He arrived at the door to her room. Room 472C. The numbers were carved into a small black plack that was glued to the middle of the hardwood door. It was either cedar or pine, he wasn't quiet sure. His hand shook as he reached for the silver door handle.

The blood pounded in his ears as he wiped the sweat off his palms onto his jeans and grasp the handle. Taking a deep breath he slowly opened the door terrified and overjoyed at what he would find on the other side.

* * *

Thank you All for your wonderful reviews and congratulations, most of you can count! Yes she is 21! It's March Break Bitches! WOOHOO!!! Ahem…I'm a little excited, hopefully I will work on this story quite a bit over the break, unfortunately I do have A LOT of Accounting homework….. 

P.s. Aaron you better have read this by March 15th or I will kill you…Love ya hun! Kisses!

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha not mine….why, why must I say this?!?!

Well its bubble bath time for me! Until next time…  
Huggles  
Shelly


	6. Salt To Fresh Wounds

**_Reese's Pieces _**

**_Chapter 6: Salt To Fresh Wounds_**

_September 21st 2006 _

Sango and the kids had left to go grab a bite in the cafeteria, leaving Kagome to process the information she had been given.

That dirty rotten bastard had hit her with his car!

'The nerve of that guy.' She fumed in her head. Boy would she give him a piece of her mind when she saw him!

Sango had refused to tell her how long she had been out, avoiding the question by sidetracking her with the information on Inuyasha. But she could tell it had been a while. Shippo looked older and Shrio was certainly was not talking like a two year old. Not that he talked that much.

It hurt to see the hollow look in his eyes when he looked at her. His look said everything. 'How could you abandon me mom?'

It broke her heart to see him that way and it added salt to fresh wounds when his eyes lit up at the mention of Inuyasha. Had Inuyasha been a good father? Was she wrong to have not told him?

'No, he wasn't ready to be a father. He couldn't have handled that kind of responsibility. It would have ruined his dreams and I would have disappointed him.' But even as she tried to console herself did she still feel badly.

With those thought in her mind did she almost miss the sound of the door slowly opening. Couldn't those damn doctors leave her alone for a minute? Deciding against having to play one million questions with another nosey doctor she decided to play dead, well asleep.

It became apparent that is wasn't a doctor, as said person dumped themselves in the chair beside her, laying their head on the side of the bed. The person sighed heavily, a sigh she recognized all too well.

"Why, why did I let myself hope?" The person said. Yes it was definitely who she thought it was. Had no one told him she was awake?

She debated on telling him she was awake and start the bitch fest, but something in his voice reached down into her soul stopping her, forcing her to listen as Inuyasha spoke to what he thought were def ears.

"Why after all this time am I still hoping that one day you would comeback to me?" He lifted his head from his arms to look at her. She tried to be still as possible, keeping her breathing even as he looked at her. She could feel those sorrowful eyes looking at her, and she did her best not to flinch when he touched her cheek.

"If only I had cared more."

Sighing he laid his head back onto the bed.

"If only I had loved you more then myself."

It was the first time she opened her eyes too look at him. His confession made tears burn in her eyes as it became apparent to her how much pain he was in.

As she heard him begin to sob her heart broke. The part that was still deeply in love with him compelled her to reach out and stroke one of his fuzzy ears in a comforting motion.

"Shhh...its okay." She said just above a whisper.

Too lost in his own sorrow to realize she had just spoken he leaned his ear subconsciously toward her hand.

"No it's not okay. I miss you." He said looking up.

His eyes widened to the size of saucers when he looked up to see those beautiful sapphire eyes staring back at him. Without thinking he pounced on her, pulling her into a fierce hug.

He had entered the room only to find Kagome asleep in her comma, the monitor at the side of her bed beeping every other second in harmony with her heart.

Sullenly he walked towards her bed, and collapsed on the chair there, resting his head on the bed in his folded arms. Slowly the tears came. One by one he let them fall, powerless to stop them. He had been in the middle of another breakdown when she had touched him. Fireworks shot in front of his closed eyes. A cretin unbelief fulfilled when he looked up to see her staring back at him.

Naturally he had pounced on her, giving her a fierce hug as he buried his face in her hair. Oh how he had missed her.

This was the scene Sango, Shippo and Shrio walked in on. Reality hit her then, as she was reminded by Shrio standing at the door with his short hair, and loving it. Forcefully she pushed him off.

"You Jack Ass!" She yelled pointing an accusing figure at him.

"Where do you get off cutting MY kids hair?" She fumed sitting up and throwing her legs over the side of the bed.

Inuyasha was in shock, first a loving hug and then a bitch fest? Was she on menopause or something? Then her words registered in his mind.

That was all she was mad about? About a stupid haircut? Okay this was something he could handle.

"I…it was getting to long…So your not mad that I hit you with my car?" He asked hopefully. The new fire in her eyes drowned all his hopes of forgiveness.

"I'm not mad," She said in voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm furious!" With that said she tried to lunge out of her bed, intent on rapping her scrawny fingers around his neck. Sango rushed over to Kagome and pushed her back down, holding her there. This was quickly getting out of hand.

"Kagome calm down! Please your body can't take this much stress, just calm down." She said looking into her friends eyes. Sighing Kagome muttered an alright, feeling awful tired all of a sudden.

"Now let's try to settle this like adults alright?" She said looking at both parties for agreement.

"But Sango, when you found out he hit her with his car you broke a vase over his head." Shippo stated innocently from the door. That made Kagome smile, what a true friend.

"Ya! That fucking hurt." Inuyasha said rubbing an imaginary bump on his head.

"Well you probably, no you definitely disserved it!" Kagome yelled at him. All that lovey dovey air between them disappeared replaced with anger, fueling their argument just like it did when they were younger. Most people thought their arguments were cute, almost comical and called them the perfect couple. But they weren't. Their relationship was only arguing, and sex by the end. Maybe that's why it all fell apart.

But they were no longer high school sweethearts, they were broken adults still hurting after four years. Inuyasha especially felt that hurt, and after waiting for so long, it was time to lash out.

"What I deserve? You bitch! Do you have any idea how hard it's been this past year? Do you think it's easy to suddenly become a father? Do you have any idea what I've been going through!"

"I have every idea! You think it was easy to be a single teenage mother? I was in a strange city all alone! You think one year is bad? Try being pregnant for nine months!"

"You chose to be alone!"

"No Inuyasha you chose that for me!" She yelled back at him, then it occurred to her. He said he had been taking care of them for a year. Did that mean she was out for that long? Pain and dread filled her heart, a year? A whole year?

'I missed my twenty first birthday! I missed Shrio and Shippo's birthday! Oh lord what's happened?' She looked to Inuyasha he looked so different then that boy she once dated, could he have changed?

The pain that flashed through Kagome's eyes stopped him from his next comment.

"A whole year?" After a moment of silence a sob broke out in the room as tears leaked from her eyes as she pulled her knees to her chest as she cried her heart out into her hospital gown. Sango quickly grabbed the kids excusing herself before shutting the door. Inuyasha had to handle this, if there was any hope of them putting their relationship back together then they had to work through it, this was just the first roll of duck tape.

Sighing Inuyasha rubbed his temples. He had never been good at consoling anyone, let alone the mother of his child. Quickly Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and sat on the side of her bed. Picking her up he dropped her into his lap, mindful of her I.v. He felt her turn towards him, clenching his sweated in her little fist as she cried into his chest.

He rocked her back and forth in his arms until the sobbing stopped. He was still mad at her but didn't she have a right to be angry with him? That was a big yes with a capital 'Y'. Crawling off of his lap she lay back facing away from him.

"Is Shrio happy with you?" She asked so quietly he almost missed it.

"Why?" He asked, where did that come from?

"Is Shrio happy with you?" She said raising her voice.

"Well ya, I think he is, except when I'm away." He said honestly.

"Does he meet you at the door with a big smile when you come home?" She asked angrily, not at him, but at herself.

"Ya he does. It is hard for him to be alone since, well you know. So I'm thinking of getting him a puppy for Christmas to keep him company." He said a smile coming onto his face, that happiness shown in his voice.

"Get out." Those two words stopped all his hopes of progress.

"What?" Inuyasha asked startled, had he said something wrong? Did she not like dogs? No Shrio was part dog demon that wouldn't make any sense. What had he said to upset her?

"I said get out! Now!" She yelled at him sitting up and pointing to the door. Angry that she was angry he got up walked to the closed door opened it then exited slamming it shut.

The noise did not help with her new headache as she struggled with her conscious. 'Look what you've done. Stolen a child from his father, just for it to all turn around and bite you in the ass. Shrio likes him better.'

* * *

His hollow eyes looked numbly out the car window the city flying by his little eyes, becoming a blur of color. The clouds did what he wished he could do. They cried down upon the moving vehicle its tears streaming across the windows. 

They arrived home the car coming to a stop in the garage, the garage door automatically closing. Inuyasha came around the car to wake up Shippo from his nap and reached over the seat to unbuckle Shrio from his kiddy seat. Picking up the unresponsive child Inuyasha shut the door after Shippo jumped out, who then raced into the house newly reenergized.

Inuyasha sadly laughed watching the kid race into the house, he wouldn't be going to sleep any time soon. He entered the house, Shrio being carried on his hip, sucking his thumb. Throwing his keys on the kitchen table, as the door to the garage connected to the kitchen, he climbed the plush carpeted stairs and turned to the first door on his left.

Shrio seemed tired, which meant bed time. He decided to skip the routine bath and just putting the boy in bed. Setting Shrio down on his toddler sized bed he walked over to the dresser nearby to grab some pajamas.

The room wasn't overly decorated as there wasn't any estrogen in the household. Inuyasha had decided to forgo the crib a couple months ago since Shrio had no issue climbing out of it, and bought a big boys bed. It was a single with safety guards on the sides to prevent Shrio from falling out at night. The wood frame was painted a dark blue that matched the dresser and rug. The sheets matched the comforter and pillows as they were all covered with pictures of Cookie Monster and large blue words that said "Mmm…cookies'.

Grabbing a pair of pajamas that matched the sheets he hoisted Shrio's shirt off of him and replaced it with the pajama top, repeating the process with his pants. Inuyasha thanked the lord that Shrio had some dominant Inu genes. Like youki and hanyous the kid was maturing faster then a normal child. His age was three but he acted six, which meant no dippers and luckily no pull ups or good nights to change.

Shrio snuggled under his covers, but stopped to look for something.

"Doggie?" he asked looking around. Inuyasha saw what the kid was looking for, it was hiding under the bed. Grabbing the fluffy white stuffed animal he handed it to Shrio who lay down hugging the dog to his chest.

Sitting down beside the boy he grabbed his hand and closed his eyes along with Shrio. Praying at bedtime was something Kagome had done with the boys since she came from a very spiritual family, and even though Inuyasha didn't have the same beliefs it was something he did to keep her memory alive.

"Now I lay me down to sleep  
I pray the lord my soul to keep  
Watch me as I work and play  
Thank you Jesus for this day.  
God bless mommy and daddy  
Aunts, uncles and cousins."

"And especially my mommy please help her to…Inuyasha?" Shrio asked peaking one eye open to look at him, Inuyasha doing the same.

"Ya squirt?"

"What do I pray for now that mommy's awake?" He asked confused, that's all he had ever prayed for over the last year.

"That she forgives daddy." He said sarcastically.

"And please help mommy forgive daddy's trespasses, Amen!" Shrio said sleepily before dozing off.

Inuyasha sighed walking down the stairs, today had been stressful to say the least.

'Thank goodness their keeping her at the hospital for a while.' He thought looking around the messy living room, there were pop cans, pizza boxes, blankets and pillows thrown all over the place.

'Great, now I have to clean…'

* * *

Next chapter the Great Inuyasha v.s the Vacuum Cleaner of Death! Dun dun dunnm! lol just joking with ya well I might squeeze it in there if you guys want it! 

I'm sooo sorry I didn't update last week. I had hopped I would work mach break on the story but somehow I ended up re-modeling our bathroom. I had to pull up the vinyl flooring which was such a pain in the ass…then sand off the remaining glue and blah blah blah….You get the point. So I didn't work on the story at all and had no time this week cuz well, I'm a grade twelve with a full semester. I will try to update next Sunday but I'm not going to promise anything.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Cookie Monster nor any of the Sesame Street characters.**

Hope you all enjoyed! I'm off to write the next chapter. If there is anything you would like to see, say cretin events, extra… feel free to suggest, I always do love hearing your input!

Huggles

Shelly


	7. Win Her Loose Him

**_Reese's Pieces  
_****_  
Chapter 7: Win Her, Loose Him _**

"This is channel five news with Stacy Laurence and Phil McKay."

"Filling in is Rachell Fartsalofs and George Retardai."

"Hello there and thank you for tuning in. I'm Rachell Fartsalofs."

"And I'm George Retardai."

"Tonight on channel five news at five, President Bush made statements on rumors of penguin terrorist in Central Park Zoo."

"Although these intruders are said to have nuclear fish heads capable of mass destruction, the American people will not back down to these threats! We will fight bill and flipper until all Americans can sleep safely again!"

"That coming up a little later. But first the tear-jerking story of Kagome Higurashi, a twenty one year old, and mother of two who woke up out of a year of coma yesterday afternoon. Tracy Flaurence is live at the hospital. Tracy what can you tell us about this gut wrenching, sorrowful and tragic story?"

The camera's attention was pulled away from the two announcers and fed live images into viewers television screens. A blond reporter about five four came into view standing in front of a hospital with an overly plastic smile plastered on her face.

"Well actually George it's not all that bad. In fact it is wonderful. The percentage of head trauma victims waking up is below three percent. Her awakening is a miracle within itself, but she also has retained her full memories and body function."

"Have you spoken with her yet?" Rachell inquired.

"Camera's have not been permitted inside the hospital, but we caught one of her doctors on his way to his car." The camera zoomed out to show an agitated doctor standing beside her.

"Doctor, how did Kagome come to be under your care?" She asked shoving the microphone in his face.

"I was working the night she was brought in." He said annoyed. "Now I really don't have time for this." He said trying to escape.

"What exactly was her condition when she was brought in?" She asked ignoring his protest to shove the microphone back in his face.

"I am not at liberty to say. I all can say was that she was hit by a car and brought in by her boyfriend Mr. Trisho" The reported gapped at him.

"You mean Inuyasha Trisho? The Inuyasha Trisho?" The reporter asked excitedly.

"Has Inuyasha filed a police report? Has anyone been charged?" She asked not waiting for his answer to her first question.

"Not as of yet, but I'm sure the hospital will be looking into the matter. Good day." He said and with that ran to his car hopping in and speeding away.

"Well back to you." She said as the camera switched focus back to the newsroom.

"Thank you Tracy. Up next the protest in California for equal rights for blind chickens."

* * *

Naraku Onigumo turned off his television and sat up in his chair taking his feet off of his desk to place them on the floor. 

'Interesting' he thought to himself. Naraku Onigumo was an accomplished and most sought after prosecutor at the age of twenty three. He had a tall lean build hidden under a clean black suit. His hair was just as black and hung down to his lower back. He had dark brownish red eyes that pierced through people's souls. Maybe it was because of his appearance that he had never lost a case.

The name Kagome brought a smile to his dark lips. How long had it been since he heard that name, six, maybe seven years?

Opening his bottom drawer in his mahogany desk he rummaged around it until he found what he was looking for. It was folded and ripping at the edges, but the face on the paper still smiled with all its brightness. Said picture was of a fourteen and seventeen old boy and girl. It was taken in front of a school as both the boy and girl were sitting on top of a picnic bench, the boys arm wrapped around the girls waist. Kagome and younger version of himself smiled back at him.

He had met her when she came to his school for grade nine, him being in grade eleven they never had any classes together and he never got to spend as much time with her as he would have liked. Lunch had been the highlight of his day. His younger sister had been a friend of hers and he used that excuse to get into her social circle. They had quickly become friends, but he had wanted more.

The age difference had been the problem. She was a niner and he had a reputation to keep up. He went away for the summer and when he got back for his last year of school he had decided he would finally admit his feelings. But it was too late.

Inuyasha Trisho. That name sent waves of anger coursing through him. He had stolen her from under his noise back then, but times were different. He might not be a rock star but he was no longer the shy kid he once was. He had more power and influence then most people would think. He could find dirt on the guy, and make his life hell on earth.

After all those years he had a second chance. He would bring down the bastard who had hit her with his car and win Kagome back.

And he dared anyone to try and stop him.

* * *

Inuyasha was speechless. He had seen the news report and he prayed to god that Kagome hadn't. They were calling him her boyfriend. If Kagome didn't have a reason to ring his neck already then she would now. She was going to be impossible to live with. 

That thought brought on a whole other mindful of problems. Her apartment had been sold a long time ago and Sango's apartment only had one bedroom which left his place the only place for her to stay.

Although his house had three bedrooms, all the rooms were in use. She could sleep in the living room, but he didn't own a fold out couch. Plus that couldn't be terribly comfortable anyways.

Sighing he grabbed the newly filled garbage bag and headed for the garage. Since he had just arrived back form being on a month long tour he would have the next two weeks off, which meant he had plenty of time to clean. Why Sango hadn't bothered to clean up was a mystery to him. She had been taking care of the boys while he was gone and decided to leave him a welcome home present in the form of a messy house and sink full of dishes.

She didn't live with them but when he went away she crashed at his house, it was much easier then taking the boys to her small apartment. That thought left a reign of terror in his mind. If Sango had been here sleeping in his bed, most likely with his best friend, then there were probably Miroku juices on his sheets!

"Eww!" He screamed as he ran up the stairs intent of ripping off his sheets and burning them.

Miroku had some how squeezed into Sango's life after the accident. At first she was a little weary of him and his hands but he had turned out to be very supportive and a nice shoulder to cry on. They had been dating on and off for the last six months. The relationship was rocky to say the least, as Sango had soon found how Miroku's hands often wandered towards other women, especially nurses.

Mumbling to himself about dirty friends and the cost of sheets he loaded the washing machine. Closing the door he turned the knob making it roar to life.

Walking into the living room he was presented with yet another problem.

The living room.

The garbage had been cleaned up, hence the reason he had been putting out the garbage, but bits of popcorn, chips, and some green crusty stuff was mingled in the once white carpet. For any regular person the task of vacuuming would have been a simple task., but the vacuum and Inuyasha didn't agree. It was too loud for his Inu ears and often didn't even work for him. But seeing as Sango wasn't around to do it for him he walked down the stairs to grab the somewhat dusty vacuum.

Tugging the old thing up the stairs he looked at it and got an idea.

"Shippo!" He yelled.

"Ya?" Shippo yelled back from his room, where he and his brother were making a castle out of blocks.

"Do you want to vacuum?" He asked in a sing a song voice. Suddenly the commotion from upstairs stopped.

"You're gonna vacuum?" Shippo asked walking down the stairs, Shrio following slowly behind him.

"No you are." He said smugly motioning towards the unplugged vacuum.

"No way!" He said hopping up onto the couch. "But I'm gonna watch." From past experiences Shippo knew that Inuyasha plus the vacuum ment trouble, very entertaining trouble. Seeing as the boy was going to offer no help Inuyasha grabbed the cord and plugged it in.

Inuyasha vs. Vacuum: Round One

As soon as the plug was in, the vacuum roared to life propelling itself forward. As Inuyasha attempted to grab at the machine the cord rapped itself around his leg making him fall, his nose smashing against the coffee table.

"GAA!!" Inuyasha yelled as he held his bloody nose in his hand. Glaring at the machine he tried to stand up, the cord around his leg yanked the vacuum backwards ramming him in the side, knocking him back onto the floor. Groaning in pain he didn't notice the vacuum had been knocked over as well and had started to eat his silver hair.

Round Two:

"Inuyasha it's eating your hair!" Shippo yelled standing on the couch and pointed at the vacuum. By the time Shippo said so Inuyasha had already noticed as it was pulling on his scalp.

Grabbing his hair he tried to yank it from the vacuum. Growling in frustration as the vacuum seemed to have a will of its own and didn't intend to give him his hair back the tug-a-war began. The boys were jumping up and down on the couch cheering Inuyasha on, neither one thinking of unplugging it.

Loosing his grip Inuyasha yelping as the vacuum yank a chunk of his hair out of his head. Finally being free Inuyasha jumped onto the couch with the boys. The vacuum shook violently pushing it off its side and headed towards the curtains.

"Inuyasha turn it off." Shippo yelled over the roar of the vacuum.

"You do it!" He yelled back nursing his battle wounds. The sound of glass breaking turned their attention toward the vacuum that had ripped down one curtain panel, sending the bar they were hanging on down along with it, smashing the window as it came down.

Round Three:

"Shit!" Inuyasha screamed running over and tackling the vacuum away from the other window. Lying atop the vacuum he struggled to get the curtain out of its mouth. Ripping it out violently the gears in the vacuum turned backwards sending sparks flying as the front of the vacuum bust into flames. In his heist to get away Inuyasha's claws accidentally ripped a hole in the vacuum bag sending dust and dirt everywhere.

Seeing the fire spreading onto the carpet Inuyasha got up and grabbed the first thing he found and dumped the fish aquarium onto the flames putting them out. There was a moment of stunned silence as the dead vacuum laid on the burnt and muddy carpet. The boys watching the fish flail around on the floor.

Surprising the two Shrio jumped of the couch and yanked the cord out of the wall.

"You said to unplug it." Shrio said, answering their questioning stares. Inuyasha stared dumbfounded at the boy then looked around what was left of the room.

Shippo jumped off the couch and surveyed the room.

"It could have been worse." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh ya. How so?" Inuyasha asked irritated.

"Mom could have been here."

* * *

Kagome sat alone in her hospital room, staring blankly out the window. Her heart felt as empty as her room was. Flash backs of the day earlier replayed over and over in her troubled mind. She had no right to take her anger out on Inuyasha, but the thought of Shrio and Inuyasha's happiness enraged her. 

Not that she was angry at them, but herself. She had chosen to take her son away from a father she thought Inuyasha couldn't be. But he had been. Shrio loved him and she felt like a horrible mother for separating them. The guilt burned down into her heart as she remembered the look on Shrio's face the first time his name was mentioned.

Her little boy who so badly wanted a dad had gotten one. It was what she always wanted wasn't it? Every night she had prayed that things would have turned out differently. Finally they had, but it seemed like the picture she had once painted in her mind was complete, except she longer in it. She had been gone for a year, she was practically dead. Inuyasha had swooped in and taken the most important thing in her life away from her, again.

That thought further angered her. It was his fault she was sitting there. That was just one more reason she had violently pushed him away the other day. When she let her guard down she got hurt, like the one time she forgot the condom, when she let him onto that plane, when she called him and ignored the girls giggling in the background. It all added up to bit her in the ass.

But she wouldn't let that happen again, no more mistakes. She would not let Inuyasha crawl back into her heart. That door was locked, the key had been thrown away. She would be the strong women she was before the accident.

No more mistakes.

* * *

Hey there, Im sooo sorry for such a long update. I have been very busy, I am in grade 12 with a full schedual, while trying to clean house, renovate an appartment and deal with accounting homework I just havent had the time to do this. Plus the site has been being a bitch. I wont let me upload shit, and its really pissin me off. Anywho thankyou to all my deadicated readers for waiting and i will try my hardest to update soon. 

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha not mine.

P.S thanks to my annoying brother for editing.

Huggles  
Shelly


	8. Coming Home

_**Reese's Peices**_

_**Chapter 8:**_ _**Coming Home **_

_Saturday September 27__th_

Five days had come and gone, with a clean bill of health Kagome was allowed to leave the hospital. New carpet had been installed along with a new window but as Inuyasha sat in the driver's side of his SUV he couldn't remember what he had done with the fish.

Today Kagome would be coming 'home' with him and the boys. Mainly because Kagome no longer had an apartment, which didn't come to her as much of a surprise as she assumed they would have done with her being out for so long. After a serious chat with Sango they had decided it would be best, well most comfortable, for her to stay with them. Kagome and the kids could reconnect and hopefully the same would happen with Inuyasha.

After Kagome's outburst she and Inuyasha hadn't spoken a word to each other. What was there to say? Too many questions had been left between them, neither knew where to start.

His attention was turned away from his thoughts when the passenger door opened. Sango was helping Kagome out of her wheel chair as her legs were still slightly wobbly. Sparing him a slight glance she buckled in her seatbelt before gazing out the window. By the time Sango arrived back to the car the boys were so exited she had to sit between them to calm them down.

Inuyasha was silent the whole way home, content to just listen as the boys and Kagome chatted. Glancing her way he was reminded why he fell in love with her. She smiled so brightly the sun was jealous of its glow. Her eyes sparkled as she laughed at the boys stories, she looked so, happy. Turning his attention back to the road he realized something. He couldn't remember the last time he saw her smile.

Not that polite smile she gave the doctors, but a smile that reached her eyes. And even though she smiled now, he could see the sadness hiding there. He could always tell how she felt. She could hide it from others but he had always been able to see right through her.

Yet even with that ability things still fell apart. Without being able to look into her eyes he couldn't tell how she was feeling. She could easily lie over the phone and he was helpless against it. But was that really true? Was their truly nothing he could have done? He knew, he wasn't totally clueless yet he ignored it. That was his problem it seemed, he ignored the warning sign's.

Now it was like he had a second chance. Like God had put that penny in the middle of the road just so that he would get a second chance with her, and this time he wouldn't ignore those fake smiles and sad eyes.

Pulling into his driveway he parked beside Sango's car. Turning off the engine he heard Kagome squeal.

"Sango! Your house is beautiful!" She exclaimed unbuckling her seat belt. 'Where did she get the money to afford this?' She wondered stepping out of the car. Forgetting the weak muscles in her legs, they gave out from under her sending her to the ground.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Sango asked rushing to her side.

"Ya I'm okay." She said attempting to get up, but failing miserably. She was quite surprised when two strong arms picked her up from behind. Inuyasha hoisted her up carrying her bridal style.

"Silly woman. You trying to knock yourself unconscious again?"

"No that's your job." She said crossing her arms and glaring at him. "Don't you know there's a thing called personal space."

"And there's a thing called being stupid." He said baiting her on.

"Well since you guys seem to be getting along I'm off to see Miroku. Oh, I'll bring some more groceries over tomorrow. I need to grab some anyways, my apartment is totally empty." She said walking over to her car.

"What do you mean your apartment?" Kagome asked confused. Inuyasha and Sango sent each other a nervous glance.

"Um… Inuyasha why don't you set Kagome down in the living room? I'm sure the boys would love to show her their Xbox." Sango suggested.

"Ya mom it's so cool!" Shippo said running inside, Inuyasha following behind the boys.

Setting Kagome down on the couch Inuyasha nodded his head towards the kitchen, Sango acknowledging and followed him. All this went unknown to Kagome as she was preoccupied.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha exclaimed in a hushed tone. "Did you not tell her that she was coming home with me?" Inuyasha asked sending her a glare.

"I thought you were going to tell her!" She said annoyed.

"Oh ya! That makes sense because you know how much we have been talking lately." He said sarcastically. Aggravated Sango looked at her watch, her eyes bulging out as she did so.

"Listen, someone has to tell her and I'm already late, so this is your responsibility. Just tell her, I'm sure she won't mind." She said walking out to the garage, closing the door on her way out ending the conversation.

"Stupid woman, like hell she won't mind." Inuyasha said to himself. Walking into the living room he was met with a questioning look from Kagome.

"Did Sango leave?"

"Umm ya, about that. Hey boys, Kagome and I need to have a grown up talk." Inuyasha said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Aww… but dad! We're playing!" Shrio said looking at him from the floor, a controller in his hand.

"If I remember correctly you boys haven't picked up all the Lego off your floor so you shouldn't be playing at all." Inuyasha said giving them a stern look. Grumbling the boys got up and slowly walked to Shippo's room to clean um the offending blocks.

Plopping down in the armchair, Inuyasha held his head in his hands, trying to figure out a good way to tell her. A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed until Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

"This isn't Sango's house." He suddenly blurted out. 'Smooth man, smooth.'

"What do you mean this isn't Sango's house? I thought I was staying with her.?" She asked getting a little aggravated by his tone of voice.

"Well your not. You're staying with me. This is my house." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Like hell I am!" Kagome exclaimed raising her voice.

"Ya like hell you are! Don't give me that look! I don't want you here either!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"No! If you don't want me here and I don't want to be here, then I'm leaving!" She yelled trying to stand up on her wobbly legs.

"Oh ya, Miss Cripple that'll work!"

"Shut up you bastard! This all your fault!" She said finally standing up, yet a bit unsteady.

"My fault? You were the one sitting in the middle of the fucking road!" Inuyasha said standing up as well.

"I was saving your son from being hit by your car!" At each word she stabbed a finger into his chest.

"It's your fault for letting him wonder into the road in the first place!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing her wrist.

"Maybe I would have noticed if I wasn't so tired from being a single mother!" She screamed at him

"Well then maybe you shouldn't have been a mother!"

"I wouldn't have been if you hadn't gotten me pregnant!"

"Daddy?" Both parties looked towards the stairs to see a sad Shrio holding onto the railing.

Sighing Inuyasha let go of her wrist and walked over to the little boy. Seeing the tears in his eyes Inuyasha picked him up, letting Shrio wrap his arms around his neck.

"Are you too fighting?" Shrio asked. Looking over his shoulder Inuyasha replied with a, "No, were just talking loudly."

Carefully and slowly Kagome walked over to the two. Seeing her Shrio reached out one arm to her. Forming a little group hug, Kagome wrapped an arm around Shrio. Surprisingly she felt Inuyasha's unoccupied arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer into the group and against him.

It felt so right. Her body became warm and fuzzy as the room around her started to sway back and forth. Her heart started to race as she became very warm her mind becoming too fuzzy.

Seeing her become stiff Inuyasha let her go thinking he had done something wrong. Without the arm to hold her she let her eyes slide shut as she fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

"Hello this is the New York General Hospital, neurological floor, how may a help you?" Bubbly voice said over the phone. 

"Yes I do believe our refrigerator is running fine."

"Catch it? GRR!" Kagura slammed down the phone. "Damn pranksters, calling a hospital of all places." She grumbled getting up from the desk only to glare at the phone as it rang again.

"Hello?" She answered annoyed.

"Hello is this the neurological floor?"

"Yes it is. How can I help you?"

"My name is Naraku Onigumo. I'm the attorney for Kagome Higurashi. I was wondering if my client has been released as of yet?"

"One moment sir, I will check for you." Pressing the hold button Kagura turned to the computer. Finding her name she turned back to the phone pressing Line one.

"Yes sir she has."

"Oh dear! You see when signing her legal documents she forgot to place the number and address of where she is staying! Oh this is most dreadful, however shall I reach her?" He said overdramatically.

"You wouldn't happen to have that information would you darling?"

"Yes I do. Normally I'm not supposed to give that out, but since you're her attorney I don't seem the harm."

"Oh thank you ever so much." He said faking the sweetness in his voice. Throwing his feet atop his desk he smiled to himself. 'Like taking candy from a baby.'

"No problem at all sir."

"Oh and would you be able to do me one more little favor?"

_

* * *

Thursday September 26th_

"Work it babe! Oh ya that's nice. Common give me that pouty face." The French photographer said. A model wearing black lingerie was laying on a bed with two half naked men on either side of her. The bed was covered with red silk sheets and rose petals, which complimented the black background."Okay that's all babe!" The camera man yelled. Sighing the girl climbed off the bed and harshly grabbed a robe from her chair.

"Hey Kikyo wait up!" A woman in a suit yelled after the girl. Ignoring her she kept walking towards her dressing room, without closing the door she dropped her robe and lingerie. The red head angrily walked in and glared at the model.

"Kikyo did you not hear me calling you?" She snapped, shutting the door behind her a little harder then attended. Ignoring her publicist she proceeded to grab her regular cloths throwing on a pair of underwear and skinny jeans.

"Ayame stop your bitching already. I've been up since six this morning I don't need any more of your bullshit." She said throwing on a t-shirt and plopping down on the conveniently placed couch.

Ignoring the overly anorexic model she proceeded to grab a file out of her purse. "Well sorry princess but your six o'clock morning is going to look like heaven compared to this next shoot. Play Boy wants you to do the November cover. Then Vogue is doing a special on lavender night gowns they want you to model. So we are leaving in an hour for America."

"Care to be more specific?" She asked half listening as she fiddled with her shirt.

"New York."

The words New York got the models head out of her ass. Excitedly she stood up and grabbed her purse off a near by table. Rummaging through it she grabbed her cell and a little plastic bag with residue of white powder.

"Well that's great! I'm sick of how much this shit costs here in Paris!" She exclaimed throwing the empty bag in the trash.

"Yes Kikyo. You know there's other things in New York other then cheep drugs." She said heading out the door. When she signed onto this job she had no idea she would be working with such a twit.

'But alas.' She thought. 's good.'

"Oh I know there is." Kikyo said to herself as she smiled down at her cell phone. It had been a little over a year since she left America to travel around Europe promoting herself in various magazines. She had then traveled to Japan to work her influences there and came back to Paris for yet another shoot. But now she was heading back to the country she loved. To the man she loved.

"Get ready Inuyasha. I'm coming home!"

* * *

Oh no! the bitch has invalided my fan fic! Help! Fire! ….Sorry, but I hate her. I really didn't want her here but…sighs… sadly she must. Because what is a good story without the psycho ex-girlfriend? Who would there be to team up with that bad guy? Oops! I think I said too much! 

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. Oh and no offence to cripples or models… well maybe to models… And I am not promoting/glamorizing cocaine or the anorexic bitches who use it.

**IMPORTANT: **Please everyone always take note of the dates. I don't put them there for ejoyment. They are there to help you follow what day is what and when somthing important happends. For instance, Kikyo scene happend two days before Kagome was released from the hospital. Thus the dates shown.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha… Are you happy now? Are You?!?

Huggles

Shelly


	9. Cant Stop Loving You

_**Reese's Pieces**_

Chapter 9: Can't Stop Loving You 

_Saturday September 27th _

Ambulance sirens pierced the quiet of the night as they raced down the street. The red lights flashed against forest and then a house once they pulled up beside it.

The fire fighters were already there and called from inside the living room.

As soon as the ambulance stopped two paramedics jumped out the back and raced into the house.

There were shouts for a stretcher as the driver got out along with another paramedic and pulled the stretcher out of the back. Its wheeled legs hit the ground with a thud.

Throwing a red bag onto it, they wheeled it into the house just as police sirens could be heard in the distance.

Fingers were placed on a neck as they checked for a pulse.

"What happened?" The blond paramedic asked as he put a plastic mast over the girls face.

"I...I don't know! You know she was fine and then she suddenly just dropped like a ton of bricks." The man said franticly.

"Get that stretcher NOW!" The other paramedic screamed over the cries of the children, who in turned cried harder at all the noise.

Looking around franticly as more men came in with the stretcher; Inuyasha was at a loss for what to do. Seeing Shrio race towards his mother he held him back so he wouldn't get in the way.

Shrio screamed for him to be let go and pounded his little fists against Inuyasha's hold. After a moment he stopped his struggling and sobbed into Inuyasha's chest.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to!" The young boy cried.

Inuyasha tired to calm the boy, but his efforts did no good. He couldn't fight the panic that was making his heart race the sound making Shrio cry even harder.

As the paramedics pushed Kagome out of the room the screech of tires could be heard before Sango came running through the door.

Racing over to the group she grabbed Shippo, forced him into a fierce hug, and looked around at all the commotion.

Sango had been coming back to grab her purse when she saw the ambulance fly by and speed up knowing something was wrong.

"Inuyasha what's going on? What happened?" She asked franticly.

"I don't know! We were hugging after we fought and she just dropped to the ground!" He cried out, the pressure of the situation getting to be too much for him.

Sango looked at him with concerned eyes as she watched him trying to hold back a sob. Hearing the ambulance sirens once again roar to life she turned towards the window to see the ambulance race off.

"Inuyasha come on. Pull it together; you need to go to the hospital. What if she wakes up and she's all alone?" Sango thought, the panic starting to come threw her voice.

Inuyasha gave himself a shake and stood up.

"Okay, can you watch them?" He asked. He really didn't want to take them there when they were crying so hard, no doubt that the atmosphere would make things worse.

"No Daddy!" Shrio cried harder and held onto his arm with a death grip. Inuyasha looked up at Sango asking what to do.

"You two go. I'm sure he will calm down on the way there. I'll call Miroku and I we'll meet you there 'kay?" She said trying to sound as supportive as she could. Inuyasha shook his head in agreement and grabbed his keys off the table, Shrio clinging to him the whole time.

Inuyasha slammed the door and put Shrio in his car seat before racing off towards the hospital.

Sango let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as the door slammed shut. Shippo wiped his tears and looked up at her.

"Will she be okay?" He asked so quietly she almost missed it.

"I hope so."

* * *

_  
Sunday September 28th _

The clock ticked by slowly, each hand waiting as long as it could before hitting the next number, stayed awhile, and then ticked to another again. It did so forever, each second counting up to the minute, each minute counting up to the hour.

Yet the hours felt like days as the doctors mumbled from one theory to the next. Finally at three am she awoke. Her soft shallow breath turned ragged as she started to cry only to be awoken by soft words being mumbled to her broken form.

A Shrill of a phone pierced the night air as a couple awoke and groped for the phone.

"Hello?" A groggy female voice said.

"She's awake." Inuyasha said from the other line.

"Oh thank goodness! What did the doctor say?" Sango asked now fully awake.

"It was just too much stress." He sadly replied.

"Stress? From what, your fight?" She asked turning on the lamp that was sitting on her bedside table.

"Once again this is all my fault."

The next day was a stressful one. Inuyasha and the doctors had a long and serious discussion. The stress from moving was what caused her to pass out, but what the doctors were concerned about was that for three hours she had slipped into a light state of coma.

The thing that worried them was that it might happen again. Kagome wanted to get out of the hospital, she wanted to be with her kids, but they weren't sure she could handle the stress.

After an hour of Kagome fighting with the doctors they assumed her condition was stable, but said to take it easy, she would be on bed rest for a week.

The awkwardness was so, well, awkward. Inuyasha had gone to get Kagome as Sango took the boys out for the day. Now they were alone, sitting in a car, together. Each had thoughts racing through their heads, yet they both sat in silence with nothing to say.

Neither knew where to begin. So instead they both sat there. Inuyasha would glance at her, Kagome would glance at him, and they would lock eyes and then quickly look away, embarrassed at being caught. Finally they pulled up into the driveway, were you could hear an audible the sigh of relief.

Inuyasha turned off the ignition and hopped out of the car quickly; sighing as she watched him get away from her as soon as possible, she pushed away the hurt feeling creeping into her heart and unbuckled the seatbelt.

As soon as she did her door was flung open and she was picked up by two strong arms.

Carrying her bridal style Inuyasha closed the door with his foot waking Kagome from her daze.

"What do you think your doing? Put me down!" She yelled trying to wiggle out from his grasp.

"Geez women, didn't you hear what the doctor said? 'Bed rest for the next week'. That means no walking dummy." He said annoyed as he walked up to the front door and contemplated on how to open it.

"Well that doesn't mean you have to man handle me!" She pouted angrily.

"You used to like being man handled." He said suggestively, making her blush. Finally getting the door unlocked he pushed it open with his foot and carefully maneuvered her through the door.

For the first time Kagome really wondered where she was going to be staying. Last time she was here all she saw was the living room and the question of where she would be staying hadn't been asked.

"Inuyasha, where am I going to be staying?" She asked curiously looking around as he started bringing her upstairs.

"For now, in my room." He explained, but she was too distracted to notice. He had walked by Shrio's room and she gotten a glimpse of what the house was like. Her boy's room was blue, he had a big-boy's bed and there was cookie monster everywhere.

'I wonder when he began to like cookie monster?' She wondered to herself. His house was nothing like her apartment. Her hallway was a sunny shade of yellow; his was a dark forest green. She was brought out of her musings when Inuyasha pushed open a door and brought her into his room. It was huge!

The room itself was painted a blood red. He had the same curtains that used to hang in his old apartment, the red velvet framing the windows that displayed the back yard. In the middle of the room was a large mahogany sleigh bed.

His bed was unmade, the black comforter pushed to the foot of the bed. The two pillows were stacked on top of each other on one side of the bed, the side she guessed he slept on.

There were two doors placed next to each other. One door was ajar showing the glimpse of a bathroom. She could only assume the other one was a closet. There was a long dresser along the other wall with a very pretty mirror hanging overtop of it. On the opposite wall from the bed was an armoire, which was usual, he probably had a TV stuffed in there.

The unusual thing was that it appeared to be locked.

'I wonder what's in there?' She wondered to herself, but was brought out of her musings when she was flopped onto the bed. She let out an 'Eep!' As she hit the soft mattress.

Glaring up at him, she sat up in the bed, grabbing one of the pillows and placed it behind her.

"Now what?" She asked, but was cut off by her own yawn. Inuyasha just gave her a little smile and pushed her down into bed so she was lying down. Grabbing her feet he pulled off her sneakers and threw them to the floor.

He then pulled the blanket up to her chin gave her another smile and headed towards the door.As he left he turned off the light so she was now covered in darkness, a glow from the alarm clock the only light in the room.

Despite herself she snuggled into the bed, Inuyasha's scent lulling her to sleep. Four years and he still smelled the same she realized, sighing she realized that was the only thing that hadn't changed. Inuyasha had grown older, lost his boyish face and now had the face of a man with a body to match. She had noticed his fangs looked longer although his hair was exactly the same as it once was.

She sighed; he seemed to have grown up. He had a house, a successful career and he was a great father. That though once again brought tears to her eyes. Had she done the wrong thing by keeping Shrio away from someone who obviously could handle a child?

'The past is the past Kagome!' A voice shouted I her head.

'Isn't this what you always wanted? Inuyasha is back in your life, and he loves Shrio. Maybe this could be a second chance you used to dream about?' She shook her head fiercely at that thought.

No, this was not a second chance; this was life mocking her. They couldn't go back to the way things were, she was just too broken.

Slowly a tear rolled down the side of her face. What was she going to do? How was she supposed to move on when all the feelings she locked away were slowly starting to come back. What was worse was Inuyasha seemed to care.

Rolling onto her side she decided, 'I can't do this again. We're not love sick teenagers. Once I'm all better I can have Shrio back and we will keep moving forward. Things will not change.'

A sob racked her body. How she wished she could go back, she wished he had never stopped loving her, and she wished she could stop loving him.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine… but we are settling on a custody agreement! 

Oh so sad! Anyhow to make up for all the angst and terribly long update times the next chapter will start the drama, lemonade anyone?  
And now a word from my editor.

Editor's Note: HELP ME! She has trapped me in a small dark room and is forcing me to edit this! Worse she is literally pulling out my hair, and with Naraku and Kikyo I'm worried that they next chapter may turn a bit sour… Eh! Umm...he's lying…Anywho! The next chappy will be up soon! Like in the next week or so! So I'm looking forward to all your nice reviews!

Huggles

Shelly


	10. Demon Desires

**_Reese's Pieces_**

**_Chapter 10: Demon Desires_ **

_Sunday September 28th_

Some bustling awoke her as she groggily looked around. Inuyasha was in the room, the only light was coming from the open doorway. He was carrying a box over to the dresser, his ears perked up and he turned to face her.

"Hey you awake?" He asked gently.

"I am now." She replied, a little harsher then she meant to.

Inuyasha walked over to the door and flicked on the lights. A smell wafted in the air and she turned to the bedside table and noticed there was a bowl of steaming hot oden there.

A large smile came to her face as she sat up and grabbed the bowl.

"Sango picked some up while she was out with the boys. They came back an hour ago but their in bed now." She nodded her head telling him that she heard him. Her eyes wandered towards the clock and then bulged out of her head. It was past ten o'clock! She had been sleeping for eight hours straight.

"I brought up some of your old cloths, I'll get the other boxes tomorrow. There has to be something comfortable for you to sleep in, in here." He said opening up the box. She had been borrowing a pair of cloths from Sango, but the jeans she was in definitely weren't the most comfortable thing to sleep in.

As Inuyasha went into the bathroom she finished up her oden and put the empty bowl back on the bedside table. Coming out Inuyasha grabbed the empty bowl and headed down stairs, it was then when she realized how badly she had to go to the washroom.

Slowly she tried to pull her legs over the side of the bed, she was just so stiff. With a count of one, two, three, she pushed herself up and quickly fell back down. Today was definitely not her day.

About ten minutes later Inuyasha came upstairs to discover Kagome sitting in the middle of the floor tears prickling in her eyes. Rushing towards her he crouched down looking at her with worried eyes.

"Are you okay? Did you fall? Are you hurt?" He asked all at once. She had to smile inside at how concerned he was. Without waiting for an answer he picked her up and deposited her back into the bed.

"I had to go to the bathroom, but on the way back I got dizzy and my legs gave out on me." She explained feeling totally pathetic. Inuyasha gave her a hard look.

"What did the doctor say? Bed rest! That means you're not supposed to be getting out of bed!" He exclaimed clearly annoyed.

"What was I supposed to do? I had to go!" She yelled back. Inuyasha noticed she was starting to pant. Obviously she was getting worked up. He had to defuse the situation before it became too stressful for her and she once again passed out. Damn he hated being the reasonable one.

"Next time just call for me okay? I'll carry you around until you feel better alright? We can't have you passing out all the time." He said calmly. Kagome seemed to accept that not having the energy to fight about it.

Turning toward the dresser he rummaged through the box until he found a silky purple nightgown. It had spaghetti straps and would probably only reached her middle thigh. Inuyasha gulped and turned around holding it apprehensively.

She looked at him oddly as he walked over to her holding the thing.

"Inuyasha I'm way too tired to change. I'll just sleep in these." She said. Inuyasha shook his head in disagreement, a smirk forming on his lips. Before she knew what was happening he had grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

She "Eeped!" and tiredly tried to cover herself, conserving whatever modesty she had left. Looking up at him she glared and only received a smirk.

"Kagome, it's not that big of a deal. Nothing I haven't seen before." He stated making her blush harder. Realizing it probably wasn't that big of a deal Kagome's eyes started to drift shut at she called him a pervert.

Smiling at her disposition he decided to leave her with her bra on and pulled the night gown down over her head. He then pushed her lightly down onto the bed so she was lying on her back.

Sighing she felt him unbutton her jeans and pulled them off her legs. Once he had done so, she laid her head down on the pillow and pulled the night gown down to cover her legs. Opening one eye she looked up to see him staring at her.

Wakening up a little she tried to move away from him when he came and sat on the side of the bed. Fully awake once again she tried to cover herself with the blanket feeling naked because of the way he was staring.

"What are you..." She stopped asking her question when she looked down at herself noticing what he was staring at. Gasping she quickly tried to put her hand over her collar bone but his clawed hand grasping her wrist stopped her.

There on her ivory skin was a little scar. It was a claim mark he had placed on her when they had been dating. His eyes flashed red, but then quickly it was gone. Letting go of her wrist he quickly got up and walked to the other side of the bed.

Lifting up his shirt he threw it on the floor before dropping his pants. For a moment Kagome didn't know what to do. Her mind was getting foggy and there was her ex stripping in front of her.

"What are you doing?" She asked gulping loudly. Inuyasha just gave her a weird look.

"I'm getting ready for bed." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Walking towards the door he was about to switch of the light when her cry of "Wait!" stopped him.

"_You_ can't sleep here, because_ I'm_ sleeping here." She stated putting emphasizes on you and I'm.

He just glanced at her dully and flicked off the lights.

"If you haven't noticed this is my room and there's no way in hell I'm sleeping on that lumpy couch. I won't touch you. I'll stay on my side. I promise to be a good boy alright?" He said walking over to the bed.

Kagome gave a huff, usually she would beat the crap out of him for subjecting such a thing, but frankly she was just too tired. Besides it would be a loosing battle anyways. She turned away from him and didn't say another word.

Inuyasha took that as her surrendering and climbed in bed next to her. The last thing she felt was the bed shifting under his weight and the warmth that radiated off of his body lulling her to sleep.

Inuyasha just lay there in the dark propped up on up one elbow staring at her sleeping form. She moaned and rolled onto her back, her hair slipping to the side and once again showing off the mark. He felt a growl rise in his throat. The mark seemed to pulse as he tried to hold back, but the erg was too strong. He felt his demon stirring within him. He had to calm the beast down. His demon was begging to touch the mark, so thinking it might help calm him, he leaned over her, his lips meeting soft ivory skin. Suddenly his eyes bleed a deep red as purple streaks appeared on his face. His claws and fangs grew longer as he transformed.

* * *

Kagome woke up to a dark room, the feeling of someone licking her neck waking her up. She was shocked to find a transformed Inuyasha leaning over her body as he sucked and kissed her claim mark making sparks shoot through her body.

She couldn't stop the loud moan coming from her lips as she felt him lightly nip at it. It took a moment but she was finally awake and totally aware of the situation. Inuyasha had transformed, but why?

Then it hit her. Earlier when he saw the mark his eyes flashed red. Obviously seeing her had awoken the demon in him, one that hadn't been with his mate for four years.

"Uh oh…"

It wasn't that she was afraid of him, far from it. His demon had never been violent towards her, but when it wanted something it got it. And at that moment, it wanted her.

Her only option was to try and get him to change back but something in her didn't want him to. The love sick girl in her missed his touch and kisses, but the heartbroken women cried out angrily.

If he did this, all the emotions she had so well bottled up might come spilling out, and she didn't know if she could handle that.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she was pushed onto her back. Inuyasha crawled on top of her, her legs resting on either side of his hips. He had stopped kissing her neck and slowly he brought his lips down and met with hers.

It was soft and innocent at first luring Kagome to kiss him back. Once she had, it turned hot and passionate as their tongues fought for dominance. Inuyasha thrust his hips into hears making her gasp as his bulge rubbed against her.

"This has to stop. Now." She thought desperately. Getting an idea she brought her hands up to his fuzzy ears. Slowly she started rubbing the base of the furry appendages making him stop kissing her to burry his head in her hair and started to lightly purr.

"Good, he's calming down." She thought keeping her motions slow and even. His chest was vibrating against hers and as much as she tried to ignore it, she was starting to feel warmth pool between her legs.

Apparently he did too as he slowly rotated his hips to grind against hers making her moan loudly and any progress she had made by rubbing his ears to calm him down flew out the window. Smirking into her neck he lifted his head up to look into her eyes. Red stared down into blue making her heart melt and then jump as she felt his hand rubbing her thigh.

Placing his clawed hand at the bottom of her night gown he slowly started to life it up. Letting go of his ears she tried to push it back down but was only met with and angry growl as Inuyasha grabbed both of her wrists placing them above her head. With his other hand he proceeded to lift it up over her body, letting go of her hands only to pull it up over her head and was quickly thrown to the floor.

Disobeying your mate was not a good thing. Kagome was fully aware of that along with what the possible punishment could be. As punishment for such he might take her harder. That thought made her cringe. Her body was still sore and stiff from being asleep for so long.

She had to apologize, so in a sigh of submission she lifted up her head offering her neck to him. He stopped his growling and smirked at her before ducking his head down to bite and nip at the soft flesh. Reaching under her with his arms, he pulled her up enough to undo her bra, laying her back down and tossing it to the floor.

He smiled approvingly at her already hard nipples and lowered his head down to one of them. Slowly he placed his warm lips around her and was met with a loud moan in approval. Tugging and nipping at it until she begged him with a whimper to move on. Doing so he left her nipples and proceeded to attack her neck again. A hand snaked it's was down her body disappearing under her panties.

Letting out a moan, she felt his fingers starting to play with her. Smirking into her neck, he quickly thrust a finger into her making her gasp and squeeze his shoulders. He continues to pump in and out of her, gradually adding another finger. The pressure between her legs was getting unbearable and all she wanted to do was have him burry his cock inside of her. Grinding her hips up against his hand she heard him growl approvingly and stopped playing with her to kiss her lips once gain.

With one last kiss he sat up and put his hands on her hips. Grabbing her panties he removed them, making sure to drag his claws lightly down the sides of her legs. Ridding himself of his boxers her climbed back on top of her, his hot cock pressing against her wet core. Moaning at the feel of him, lust clouded her mind from trying to stop his next movement.

Pushing into her, he growled approvingly at the feel of her around him. She moaned as he filled her and lay panting as he stilled giving her body a moment to adjust to him. Slowly he pulled almost all the way out, just to slam into her again smirking as she moaned his name. He continued the slow pace driving her crazy. Wrapping her legs around him she whimper and clung to his back as he started to thrust faster and harder, pushing her back into the bed, making her moan loader every time.

Feeling her muscles start to squeeze around him he started lapping at the mark until he felt her cum as she silently screamed, kissing her hard as she did. Panting heavily she opened her eyes to see him smile and effortlessly flipped her into her back. Leaning over her he pulled her hips up to meet his and he thrust even harder into her, the new position letting him burry himself deeper into her. Moaning into the pillow as he pushed harder she screamed into it as he came in her, shooting his seed into her the warmth making her cum again. With one final thrust he bit into her neck, the same place as before renewing the old mark. Screaming again at the sensation he caused, she clutched the pillow hard as she felt him lick and lap at the mark making her shiver all over.

Slowly he pulled out of her. Lying to the side he pulled her naked form flush against his body. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he began rubbing slow circles on her stomach. Quickly she was asleep, not noticing that after he had bitten her his eyes had faded and the untransformed Inuyasha held her body close to his.

Smiling down at her he brushed her bangs out of her face, and traced her lips with a clawed finger. Kissing her mark one last time he leaned his head back onto the pillow and at that moment he promised himself that he wouldn't ever loose ever her again, no matter what.

* * *

**A/N**-Wow I'm so proud of myself! I finally wrote a lemon, but I swear I was blushing the whole time…oh just wait till my boyfriend reads this!... Anywho I'm going to answer the question now before someone asks because I know someone will.

Someone out there is probably saying "Isn't that a little rushed? I mean she's only been awake for less then two weeks, why are they already going at it?"  
The answer is simple 1) They were a couple for a long time and seeing each brings back all types of feeling, 2) I like sex, it makes the relationship seem more real and 3) If, or maybe when he betrays her it will hurt even worse because not only did she let him into her heart, she let him into her bed.

I will try to update every Saturday or Sunday or every other week, I make no promises but I swear I will try my hardest.

That's all for now! Oh and I would like to send a shout out to: LoVe23, Yaznations, X, MiSSyxCriSSy16, Ravenruex, Caninekagome, Sailor-saturn550, Qui, Paint the sky grey, Voices-in-the-wind, SayOmi Saki and Vampiregirl150 for all reviewing! Nothing makes a happier writer then reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is not mine… damn that's depressing.

Huggles

Shelly


	11. His Past Her Pain

_**Reese's Pieces **_

_**Chapter 11: His Past Her Pain.**_

_Monday September 29__th_

She woke up feeling warmer than usual, an arm securely draped over her waist. Smiling she opened her eyes knowing where she was. How long had it been since she had felt like this? For years she had woken up to an empty bed, each morning reminding her of what she had given up. Would they have been married by now if she hadn't gotten pregnant, or would his party boy ways have ruined their relationship in the end?

Sighing she knew the answer. They wouldn't have made it. But was now any different? Would they be fine for a few months until he had to go on the road? Would she be able to pick up and go on with her life? Yet as she woke up and stared at the unfamiliar ceiling there was one question that plagued her mind. Was this the closure she had always longed for or was it a second chance?

Her sigh woke Inuyasha as he let out a loud yawn before nuzzling his face into her hair.

"Hey." Inuyasha whispered to her hugging her close. His voice brought back all the memories of the night before making her blush hard as she tried to move away, but he would have none of that. Hearing him growl and increase he's hold onto her she sighed loudly. He hadn't changed one bit, always growling at her to get his way.

"Umm hey," she said back pulling up the covers feeling shy now that he was awake. The blood ran up to her face as she felt his naked body pressed against hers. "Yasha I think we need to talk." She said. Inuyasha smiled as she used his old nick name. Hearing her stomach rumble Inuyasha smile grew wider.

"Okay, but lets get some breakfast first okay?" He asked releasing her from his grasp and got out of bed. The blush spread to Kagome's neck as she turned away from him. God he had such a nice ass.

'No, bad Kagome, very bad. We definitely don't need a re-peat of last night.' She thought as she sat up, instantly feeling her hips groan at the movement. Did he have to go so hard on her? Smirking at that thought she retrieved her nightgown from the floor quickly throwing it on. Last night was nothing compared to there teenage years.

"Kags I'm gonna have a quick shower before I make breakfast okay?" He said knocking her out of her thoughts. She nodded her head surprised that he didn't ask if she wanted to join him.

Closing her eyes she rested her head into her hands. This was all happening so fast. Inuyasha had always been that way. But not her, she thought things through, well she did after she ran away and realized what a mistake that might have been.

Like usual Inuyasha was moving too quickly, and she felt like she hand had the time to breathe. He had apparently gotten comfortable around her in the year she was unconscious. But it hand been a year for her, it had been a few days and the pain in the back of her heart was still very fresh.

Shaking herself she stopped herself from anymore thinking. She was about to get up when she heard a muffled ringing. Looking around the room she searched for the sound and discovered Inuyasha's jeans were vibrating. Her hips groaned as she bent over to pick up the discarded pants and dug into the pockets. With an "A Ha!" She found the phone. Only for the ringing to stop as she flipped the silver Razor open.

"Hmm… one new message." She read aloud. Turning back she looked at the bathroom door, the shower was still running. She knew she shouldn't read it, but she was just so tempted. She felt like she didn't know anything about his life, maybe this might spread some light on the shadowed truth.

Quickly she pressed the button to hear the message before she could reconsider.

"Hey Inu baby its Kikyo, I been missing you soo bad." The voice said seductively, "I know I been away for so long but I'm coming back to see my favorite boy. I tired calling your apartment but they said you had moved out a while ago. That's too bad, we had an awful lot of fun on that carpet oh well, guess we'll just have to make due at your new place. Gimme a call babe you know the number." Kagome could hardly believe her ears, slamming the phone shut she quickly placed it back into his pants as the bathroom door opened.

"Hey babe it's all yours." He said towel drying his long hair. She gave him a quick smile, then rushing into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. It was amazing how well her legs were working in her rage she hardly noticed as she went straight to the bath tub and turned on the water. The pipes groaned as the water gushed through them the scolding water sending steam fogging up the mirror.

Angrily she threw off the nightgown as if it was the source of all her pain. Finally her legs gave out on her as she crumpled to the floor. The cold tiles felt like ice against her overheated body. She felt a tear slip down the side of her face as she realized how stupid she had been.

Over the past three years how many girls had he slept with? How many girls was he still sleeping with? Painfully she clutched the mark on her shoulder. In the past she had pushed it from her mind, but he had remarked her and the pain was just too fresh to ignore.

He had betrayed their bond. He had been cheating on her for years. Even though they had never been married and had 'broken up' he had claimed her, made her his mate. He said that it was a bond for life, that demons didn't take choosing a mate lightly. And unlike human marriages there was no divorce after the mate had been marked. She could remember that night like it was yesterday.

They had both been virgins and it was their first time. He swore he would love her forever, and foolishly she believed him. He had been the only one she had been with, the only one she ever wanted to be with. But apparently those feelings weren't mutual.

The thought of him touching someone else flashed through her mind. Holding her stomach as crawled over to the toilet and emptied out her stomach. Her throat burned and eyes stung as she wiped of the puke off her lips with a hand towel.

Standing on shaking legs she climbed over to the tub turning off the water as it was almost overflowing. Hopping into the tub she ignored the siring pain that shot through her as the scolding water burned her skin turning it bright red. She ignored it. Thinking back to the girl in the message, she recognized that name all to well from the past.

_Two years earlier… _

_  
Kagome sat in the dinner that she worked in sipping her coffee. It was only seven but the dinner was pretty quiet, the supper rush having ending a while earlier. The only sound that was heard was the loud t.v and the dishwasher's clanging around dishes. Turning towards it out of boredom she was shocked to see Inuyasha's smiling face staring back at her. _

"Welcome to entertainment tonight. On real or rumor tonight is Nicole really a lesbian? In Lindsey out of rehab and did Inuyasha Trisho really propose to his off and on again girlfriend and supermodel Kikyo Hugari while they were visiting the Big Apple? All this coming up within the hour." 

_Her heart broke. Engaged! He was getting married? She was furious. Angrily she got up and turned off the t.v earning some "Hey's!" and "I was watching that!" From some of the other waitresses. Shutting up after Kagome gave them an ice cold glare. _

Two hours later she got off work. Sadly she threw her coat over her uniform and started walking home. It was a quiet night with a cool wind that blew her hair around. Turning a corner she saw a flash of silver hair getting into a limo. Gasping she put a hand over her mouth to stop the noise, but it was too late. The figure stopped and looked around searching for the disturbance, then his eyes widened as he started to sniff the air. She didn't know why but she hid behind the corner. He was about to walk towards her until a women calling from the car stopped him.

"Inu baby what's the hold up?" A sultry voice asked as a women stepped out of the vehicle.

"It's nothing babe. I just thought I heard something…" He said still sniffing the air. 

"_Common I wanna get going." She said pulling on his hand, when that didn't work she ran her hands sensually down his chest. _

Replying with a "Ya lets go." Then got back into the car. She was waiting until they left but the driver wasn't moving and after ten minutes of just standing there she decided she needed to be getting home. As quickly as she could she walked along the side walk going past the car. Her ears were filled with the sound of moaning as she walked past, disgusted she sped up her pace turning around a corner. 

"Kagome are you okay in there?" A loud voice asked from behind the door. He wiggled the door knob to no avail and sighed as he leaned his head against the door.

Quickly she sat up, "I'm fine" she lied, "I just fell asleep in the tub. I'm getting out now."

'Stupid girl, going to drown herself one of these days.' He thought; a smile playing on his lips. This was classic Kagome. Sniffing he realized the waffles were burning and with a "Shit!" He ran downstairs.

Hearing him leave she let out a heavy sigh. Getting out of the tub she rubbed her body down frustrated at their situation. She needed a game plan. She would be able to leave soon but would she be able to take the kids with her. Shippo was hers no doubt, but would Inuyasha really fight for custody over Shrio? There was no way she would win against him, he could pay for the lawyers he needed, and she was broke, well except for her savings.

For the second time that day she felt hopeless, like she had no control over her life and every second it felt like she was loosing any chance at freedom from him. But what was really out there for her? She couldn't get married to someone else, damnit she couldn't even date without feeling like she was betraying him! Storming over to the boxes of clothing Kagome grabbed a t-shit and some sweatpants along with her undergarments.

She could no longer dwell on these things; it was giving her a headache. They would talk; she would see where they stood and then work from there. Climbing down the stairs she was met with a big hug from Shippo as he jumped into her arms. Smiling she ruffled his hair.

"Hey hun you sleep well?" She asked putting him down.

"Yup Yup! Dad made waffles! He never makes waffles!" Shippo said dragging her into the kitchen, and she could see why he didn't do it often. There were dishes piled in the sink and batter coving the counters.

"I see your cooking hasn't improved." She said playfully, 'Wow where did that come from, aren't I being mad at him?' She thought, she wanted to be mad but the sight of him in an apron glaring at the waffle maker was just too adorable.

"Feh!" He replied pulling the last batch out and placing onto a large plat. "Come on lets eat." He said directing her towards the table where Shrio was sitting silently on a stack of books on a chair.

"Hey baby." She said snapping him out of his daze. He looked up his eyes growing large at the sight of her. Suddenly they filled with tears.

"I'm sorry mommy! I didn't mean to make you sick again I'm sorry!" He cried out tears leaking from his eyes. "Shh baby... shh. You didn't do anything please sweetheart none of this was your fault." She said hugging him close. Sitting down on one of the dinning room chair she sat him in her lap. Shrio kept both arms locked around her neck in a death lock. Bringing a hand up she slowly rubbed his Inu ears until his crying stopped, and he began to purr lightly.

"Okay so how about we have some waffles. I'm starving!" She said trying to lighten the mood. It worked. Shrio let go of her and climbed back onto his chair with a nod of his head, the crying the furthest thing from his mind. Inuyasha and Shippo had stayed in the kitchen as she consoled Shrio and came out carrying the plates and food once the coast seemed clear.

Seeing them enter she got up and went to the other side of the table. Pulling out the chair for Shippo she reached her arms out to lift him up to his seat, something he used to have trouble with.

"Mom I can get up on my own now." He said and did just that, easily hopping onto the chair. Her heart broke a little. "Oh okay." She said and sat down beside him as Inuyasha had already taken the seat next to Shrio.

Inuyasha served up the food and Shippo and Inuyasha dug in. Shrio tried to cut his waffle to no avail.

"Hey hun you want me to cut that for you?" She asked, Shrio nodded his head. Reaching over she was about to grab his plate when a clawed one took it from her.

"Don't worry Kag's I got it." Inuyasha said as he sliced the waffle into tiny pieces.

Kagome felt like it was her heart he was cutting up on the plate. It was like they no longer needed her, and as she watched them laugh with each other taking about school and video games it became apparent that they really didn't need her anymore. They had grown up so much in one year, she felt like she barley knew them, including Inuyasha. She was sitting at a table with strangers, and Kagome knew that in her heart she would never be able to get that year of her life back or her little boy.

"I don't feel so well, I'm gonna go lie down." She said pushing her plate away from her, her waffles barely touched.

"Is that why you were groaning last night?" Shrio asked innocently, only to receive two blank expressions from his parents as Shippo choked on his pancake.

"I heard you calling out for daddy too. Where were you daddy?" He asked.

The room was coated in a thick silence as Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged knowing looks. Kagome had a blush starting to creep up on her cheeks as she realized they heard. It was at this point that Shippo couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out in hysterical laughter. Now Shrio was the one with the puzzled expression.

"Shrio no! She wasn't sick. Mommy and daddy where having se- omf!" Shippo started saying only to have Inuyasha cover his moth with his hand. Inuyasha fixed the boy with a glare and a growl which only made Shippo laugh harder.

"Having what?" Shrio asked. Why did everyone else get to know but him?

"Never mind sweetie. It won't be happening again." She said ruffling his short hair. Inuyasha's eyes bulged out of his head, did she really just say that?

"Ooh, your in the doghouse now dad." Shippo said as he continued to laugh at Inuyasha misfortune.

"That's enough out of you. I'm blocking the discovery channel from now on." Inuyasha said and turned back to his breakfast ending the discussion, although Shippo started to sing 'Who let the dags out'. Kagome couldn't believe it, when did Shippo learn about sex? Oh this was only making her headache worse. Standing up she excused herself and slowly walked to her room.

It was only ten o'clock and already the day sucked. Looking at the bed she decided against having a nap, those sheets would have to be changed before she could lie down. Pulling the sheets off the bed she threw them into the laundry basket that was already overflowing with cloths.

Now where would Inuyasha stash the sheets? Looking towards the closet she figured that was the most likely place. Opening the door she wasn't surprised to find the closet in the state of disarray. Seeing nothing but shoes, cloths and some boxes she decided to look in the dresser.

Closing the door she went over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. Underwear. Not what she was looking for. Closing that draw she continued to open the draws until she reached the bottom one. Opening it she was surprised to find that instead of cloths there were a bunch of papers.

Letters from fans that had been opened, along with the pictures the fan girls sent. Apparently these where the specific ones he liked best and had saved. With a glare she was about to close the draw when Inuyasha walked into the room, and suddenly she felt like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked angry, why the hell was she going through his stuff?

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked not liking his tone of voice.

"It looks like your invading my privacy and snooping through my stuff." He said walking over to her and slamming the draw shut with his foot.

"And what if I was?" She resorted back. He only glared at her. 'So I guess where going to have that talk now, great, just great.' She thought. There was already tension between them and they hand even got around to the real questions yet. She decided to be the first to stop their glaring war.

"Are we going to talk or what?" She asked annoyed. Walking away from him she went to sit on the unmade bed.

"Are you seeing anyone?" She asked accusingly, "Because I'm not just another one of your whores you can play around with then dump." Could she be a little more bitter?

"I don't have whores."

"Could have fooled me, what do you call them then?" Inuyasha glared hard at her. "What I did in the past was my business. It has nothing to do with you or us now." He said angrily.

"That hell it doesn't!" She yelled at him, "I'm your fucking Mate! It was Always my business." She stood up and went to poke him in the chest.

"That was a long time ago Kagome just let it go will you!" He yelled back at her.

"It wasn't that long ago, not for me! You betrayed me, you broke us and our bond we had. And I had to have it splashed in my face every time I turned on the t.v that my mate was cheating on me!"

"I wasn't cheating we broke up! And if I recall it correctly you're the one who broke us up not me! Oh don't give me that look, you were probably fucking with other guys so get off your fucking pedestal!"

"Unlike You I didn't go around sleeping with anything that could spread their legs! You're the only person I have ever been with! I stayed true to you and watched for years as you made a mockery of our bond!" That sentence made his heart break a little, she had stayed true their mating, and he hadn't. "And unlike you I was too busy being a single mother to go out partying like you did!"

"Don't give me that shit! You think I wanted that? No! I would have rather been with you changing diapers so don't give me this 'I'm a single mother' bull shit because you didn't have to be! Just get over it already!"

"Get over it? Get over IT! I will not get over it! I tried to tell you Inuyasha, I did. But you were too caught up in your own life to care about that I was going through. I wanted to tell you to your face but you wouldn't even take the time to come back and see me! You were immature and you wouldn't have been able to handle a child, and what worse is that you wouldn't have wanted to." Kagome said turning her back to him as she tried to fight the tears from falling.

"Did you really think I couldn't hear all those girls in the background? Notice the way you would slur your words because you were so Fucking Drunk! I heard it all and I had to see it plastered all over magazines."

"You threw what we had away like it was worthless, and there was no way in hell I was about to put Shrio through that kind of abuse." She said looking over her shoulder at him.

"You have no right to be mad at me for what I had to do because everything you did pushed me towards those dictions. You had the life you always dreamed about so if anyone gets to be angry it's me. I wont get over it Inuyasha." She said turning back around to look him in the eye.

"I will never get over it, not until you understand what I had to go through. Not until you realize a large part of it was your fault." She said the next part with her voice slowly losing the anger behind it as tears started to leak from her eyes.

"Not until you realize how you betrayed me. Not until you realize how much you have broken my heart." Large sobs escaped her as she turned away and cried into her hands. He felt like such an ass hole. He had never really thought about the night he made her his mate, or remembered all the things he told her about how they were mates until the day they died. He had been cheating on her for years, with more women that he could count.

Silently he realized he had become that guy he never wanted to be. That guy who played with women's hearts then through them away for something better. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rocked her back and forth.

"Please Kag's I'm sorry, please just give me another chance, let me make things right. I can't loose you again." He said into her hair as he held her close. They stayed that way for ten minutes, Kagome still hadn't answered but she had stopped crying.

"This is your second chance Inuyasha and I swear, if you break my heart one more time I will take Shrio and leave you. I will leave you and you will never find me, I swear it Inuyasha, I will not let you hurt me or Shrio ever again." She said a little colder then she meant to. Inuyasha nodded in agreement and gave her a squeeze.

"I promise Kags, I promise." And he swore it to himself. He would not loose her again.

"I'm really tired." She finally said after a long pause.

"Why don't you take a nap." He suggested and steered her towards the bed.

"I was going to but I couldn't find any sheets. That's why I was looking in your drawers." She explained not meeting his eyes.

"Oh." He said, 'So that was why she was looking through my stuff' he thought to himself. "I'm sorry I accused you earlier. Umm so ya the sheets are in the closet in the hallway, I'll go get them." She nodded her head in response and watched him leave the room. Letting out a big sigh she didn't know she had been holding in she looked towards the door. They hadn't really talked about anything else, like that message.

After Inuyasha had made the bed he tucked her in and was about to leave when her voice stopped him.

"Do you still talk to that Kikyo girl I used to read about in the tabloids?" She asked sitting up. Smiling he turned back around and sat beside her on the bed.

"No, I haven't even seen her in about a year. Why?" He asked gently, having a feeling it was a touchy subject with her.

She ignored his question. "If she called would you talk to her?" She asked feeling very insecure.

"Not if you didn't want me to." He said holding her hand in his and looked deeply into her eyes. She turned her eyes away from him to ask the next question.

"Did you really ask her to marry you?" She asked so quietly he almost didn't hear it. A warm hand lifted up her chin as he made her look into his eyes.

"No I didn't, that was just some rumor she started." He said. She nodded in response.

Lying back down she turned her back towards him signaling the end of the conversation. Leaning over her he kissed her cheek before getting up. Turning off the lights he was about to shut the door when he once again heard her voice.

"Did you love her?" She asked, it broke her heart to, but she just had to know. The question had been eating away at her for so long. He paused for a minute and in that second she knew the truth.

"No… No I didn't." Inuyasha lied, and she knew he had. Closing the door Inuyasha walked away, not knowing that this wasn't their last conversation about Kikyo as Kikyo was staring at her cell phone in annoyance as she waited for her photo shoot to begin.

He also didn't know that as Kagome tried to fall asleep thoughts of hatred crept into her mind, and the last piece of her heart broke.

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha not mine... 

A/N sorry about not updating, final year of highschool can really wear you down, and this chapter was so hard to write. The wake up scene could have gone two completly different ways and that moment really dictates the rest of the story. I will try my hardest to update sooner I know I really suck at it but I have 2 art classes this semester along with going to night school and I have to get my 40 community hours in some way...

I also must appoligize for any spelling and grammer mistakes. My bastard of a brother wouldn't help me edit it. He said "its worse then usual. Your grammer suck's. Your missing sooo many commas." Well he can shuv it. Anywho I hope you enjoyed and thanks to all the reviews they really help me to keep writting.

Huggles  
-Shelly-


End file.
